


DDS Christmas Special

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: A nice DDS side story where mine and TME's OCs try to save Christmas from something evil. Lemons will be there follow by Action/Adventure, Romance, a bit of Drama and some good comedy on some occasions. No Flames please, constructive criticism is welcome. Also thanks to TME for letting me post it and if anyone is interested, you can see TME's stories like TDS, DDS.





	DDS Christmas Special

**The scene opened up to show that Angel City, the home of many in the massive City, floating around while many people on and off the city were preparing for Christmas while TME was walking around while he had a bag with a few things in it while he walked next to Cedric oddly enough but the list in Cedric's hand, showing Aurora, Melody, and Azure's names, showed that Cedric was getting stuff for christmas and somehow got TME to help him with carrying things, simple for him to do since he could do anything and the gifts just float over his head.**

"**So how are Aurora and Melody?, been awhile since I last talked about them, hard to tell how old they are nowadays since Chaos and Aura practically makes people older than they seem and all that." TME said while he looked at Cedric who wore his Advent Children garmet which showed this was the older version of Cedric.**

**Cedric was looking over on his list before he looks at TME and spoke up.**

"**They're doing fine. Melody is still her sweet and tough self, especially with Azure teaching her how to fight now while Aurora is still adorable as ever."**

"**Hehe, bet Melody is a handful sometimes being pretty stubborn like she is, reminds me of Azure when she gets like that, guess it doesn't matter if the person is related by blood, some people will get the mannerisms of others depending on how long they hang around them, and I bet you have to keep an eye on Aurora when those boys try and flirt with her huh?" TME said while he covered his grinning face when Aurora, around a teen at this time physically, was pretty popular with boys around her age.**

**Cedric raised his eyebrow before he spoke up.**

"**Believe me TME, when you have kids of your own and your daughter is getting hit on by horny boys… I think you get the picture."**

**TME got a half lidded look on his face before he said this.**

"**If you say so, don't think the other me will agree with that one though, I believe I told you guys I'm like that other me's Avatar right?, well long story short, he's got no one but his family around so he doesn't get the whole daughter thing." TME said while he points a thumb to the screen where only he could see, but considering the things that TME did, no one could really counter anything back then.**

**Cedric shrugged before he spoke up.**

"**It could happen. But anyway, what are you getting for Heather?"**

"**Hmmm, well I'm thinking about that and since she's a musical person, might as well get her some special headphones later that can get get music from other Dimensions, can even use an SD card to store some songs, may as well get the 32 gigabyte SD card since there are tons of songs in multiple dimensions." TME said while he made an image of the latest set of headphones in Angel City… why not make them himself?**

**Cedic wondered why TME can't create them but shrugged before he spoke up.**

"**Well that's good. I think she'll like that." He said before going over list and it seems he has his other girlfriends names on them as well.**

**TME chuckles before he said this.**

"**Well good thing is you have me to help with the heavy lifting, still… this is nothing compared to Emerald's stack." TME said while he points over before he and Cedric saw multiple Emerald's following one who looked like he was pointing out things for the clones to get, each one had a name on them for Lillum, Maite, Vanilla, and so on, there was even a few for Ruby and Tobi which showed he was going all out while a clone passed by and waved at Cedric and TME before the clone ran by after running into a nearby store.**

**Cedric chuckled before he spoke up.**

"**Well knowing how much Emerald loves his family which I can relate since that's what I'm doing. Good thing I had some *special* connections at my home world that helped me afford these."**

"**And I bet a visit with Mrs. Claus after dark would be a good reward eh Santa?" TME said while wiggling his eyebrows at Cedric.**

**Cedric blinked a bit before he spoke up.**

"**Maybe."**

"**Maybe, anyway, how much stuff is left with your list?, people are watching so mind at least helping me with getting the intro out of the way so I can focus with carrying stuff before I go get Heather's gift?" TME said while he points up at the large stack of gifts.**

**Cedric forgets that the readers were watching before he spoke up.**

"**Yeah I do owe you some favors so let's get the intro out of the way then."**

"**Right, and the readers are that way, speaking of which, hello, and welcome to the first ever Christmas special between Atomsk and myself, but he's a bit busy with getting some gifts for Monica so I'll be leading the intro, he may pop up at the outro, but don't worry, his second in command, Cedric will help with these parts, and long story short, this story deals with a christmas of the past, one… that really had people coming together in order to save christmas in unexpected ways." TME said while he grins at the readers.**

**Cedric sweatdrops before he spoke up.**

"**So true and I read the copy of this that Atomsk gave me and I have to say, it's very shocking and interesting."**

"**Yup, considering things, things may get interesting for Angel City… soon, but we can let the story speak for itself, we're busy as you can see so we should let you readers go ahead and get into the story while I help Cedric here get his gifts, unless Cedric has any parting words then Merry Christmas, I never really got that Happy Holidays thing but for those who like that better then Happy Holidays… man… not going to get used to that one that's for sure." TME said before he sweatdrops for the reason for saying Happy Holidays nowadays.**

**Cedric sweatdrops before he said this to the readers.**

"**Well personally, I wanna wish you guys that are reading this have a wonderful Christmas and a fantastic New Year to you and along with your family and loved ones."**

"**Same here, anyway this christmas special starts out between the planned 3rd arc of this series and the 4th, the first was Cedric and the others introduction to the school for Dimensional Drifters, and the second is in the middle of Rachel's Dimensional arc, the third is where the group takes some time in Angel City and the fourth is well… can't spoil much but let's just say that it deals with the trip to Cedy's Dimension here and leave it at that, so the students back then are still learning things and it's only the students back then, but since this is after Rachel's world, serious spoilers since some characters look very different at that point now, right Cedric?" TME said while he looked at Cedric to see if he remembers that far back.**

**Cedric had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.**

"**I… believe so. Sorry if I don't remember. Been a long time since then."**

"**Well can't fault you for that so lets just say that this Christmas is a first for many in this special… mainly Azure who is now walking around the City while it is setting up.**

* * *

**Mobius/ Station Square/ Angel City/ Azure**

Things had happened after she got back from Rachel's world and that was a story for another time, but all in all, she was walking through Angel City to take in more of the sights while she saw many people setting up multi-color lights and what not, some even put up trees and various things on them that confused her since she didn't know what was going on, thanks to a certain incident in Rachel's world, most of her memories were gone and she only had enough to let her get back with Cedric which made her blush when she remembered all the times he looked depressed when she rejected his advances and he practically looked like a hyper excited kid in a candy store when she asked him out again after a bit of time… funny times those were…

Anyway, Azure walked up to a person, a Dog Mobian in some kind of red and white like some kind of costume like getup before she asked this.

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?, why is everyone… carrying trees and putting stuff on them?... and why are you wearing that?... seems others are doing that as well..." Azure said when she looked around and saw other people doing the same thing and some wore similar outfits.

The Dog Mobian, which turns out to be a male one, looked at Azure with a surprise look before he asked this.

"You mean you don't know?"

Azure sighs before she said this.

"I lost my memories because of some kind of incident that I can't remember, I barely got enough back recently so that I could get back with my boyfriend and his other ladies, apparently it's a common thing for multiple people to hook up here as long as it doesn't cause trouble for others or something, so sorry but no, I don't, if I did, I wouldn't be asking, sorry for sounding rude, it's just people keep worrying about me and ask if I remember anything else and stuff like that…" Azure said while she crossed her arms, thanks to her powers, she didn't need to bundle up like other people even though it was getting cold lately.

The male mobian was a bit in shock when he heard that before speaking up.

"Oh… I'm so sorry for asking that. Didn't mean to offend you."

"No worries, aside from some kind of Chaos Ring incident recently, everything else was pretty uneventful." Azure said while not sounding offended while she looked at a ring on her middle finger on her right hand, seems there was a story there as well.**(A/N: Shoutout for others to read Shywhitefox's story called Chaos Ring, interesting read since this Chaos ring is based off of that… with permission from the author of course.)**

"I see… Well ask for any details but to answer your question from earlier, we are getting ready to celebrate a very important holiday." The dog mobian said.

"Important Holiday?, what is a Holiday?" Azure said with a unintentional cute tilt of her head.

The dog mobian blushed when he thought how cute that was before he spoke up.

"Well… a holiday is something that you celebrate on certain days of the month. For example, the holiday we're getting to celebrate this month is Christmas, and what's Christmas you asked? Well it's a special holiday where you celebrate with your family and friends like playing in the snow, drink hot chocolate, and opening presents in the morning under the Christmas tree. And when I mention celebrating this with your family and friends you also celebrate it with your… boyfriend and girlfriends." He said before wiggling his eyebrows at Azure if she got the message.

Azure blushed at that before she said this.

"Ah, I see…. Thanks for the info, seems I got some thinking to do, need me to do anything to repay you since you helped me?" Azure innocently said while she missed the look in the Dog man's eyes when she looked down in some thought.

The male dog waved his hand a bit before he spoke up.

"No need and even though you're thinking, all I should tell you is to spend time with the people that care and love you and have a great time in this joyous occasion." He said with a kind smile.

"I see… well thanks then, might as well at least get something for everyone at least, I got quite a bit thanks to Emerald when I had trouble with keeping up with some things mission wise when I could barely make attacks when I lost my memory so I can at least get something… hmmm… would outfits like that work?, or am I thinking wrong about this?" Azure said while she looked at the red and white outfit that the Dog man wore, had some kind of hat with some white fluff on the top which made the hat look odd… but oddly charming as well for some reason…

"No you're right on the money something… skimpy that can surprise your boyfriend and other lovers like… a sexy Mrs. Claus." the Dog man replies.

Azure blushed more from that but got confused before she said this.

"Well… where would I get those outfits then?, I'll have to ask Lillum for that more… skimpy outfit is… but I should at least see where outfits like that are at." Azure said while she looked at the mans outfit before she looked around and didn't see a store nearby which confused her… Angel City was mainly a Dimension hub so most buildings looked like skyscrapers filled with portals to various places and shops like that can literally be anywhere.

That's when the dog man chuckled before he spoke up.

"No need for that. I can simply teleport you to the store."

"Oh, thanks, sorry for the trouble." Azure said while she waits for the Dog man to cast the spell.

"No problem at all since enjoy people. Now stand still while I do this." The dog man said before saying some weird incantations.

Azure just blinked a few times before she did just that and waits for the Dog man to finish.

Once the Dog man finished the incantation, a portal appears above Azure that looked christmas themed for some reason before it starts lowering down on her.

Azure blinked a few times at that before she was completely engulfed and the portal vanished which left the dog man alone.

The dog man chuckled before he said this.

"Things are gonna get quite interesting here."

The dog man then walked away while giving this laugh.

"Hohoho!" The Dog man laughed before the scene went to Azure who found herself in a costume store after the portal gently set her there which caused her to blink a few times and went to ask the person at the counter about christmas costumes but to her shock… the person at the counter said this with an apologetic look.

"Er… sorry but the Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus outfits are all gone, while there were plenty earlier, it looked like they all vanished for some reason, we're looking for more but it won't be until after Christmas." The Receptionist said before Azure looked down before she said this.

"I see, thanks for the help though." Azure said while she walked out of the store while the scene went to Cedric in a different section of Angel City while he was browsing various shops at lightning fast speed… but like with Azure… every shop he went to either ran out of the gift he was looking for or the gift went missing somehow… even stuff in stock….

* * *

**Mobius/ Angel City/ Cedric**

"Damn… how is it that these stores don't have the one thing I'm looking for? I was able to get everyone else a gift but I want the one for Azure to be special… and yet no one has it." Cedric said with a determined look as he continues his search.

That's when the Dog man with Azure was walking by before he said this.

"Hmm, something wrong young man?, you seem stressed right now." The Dog man said while he gave a smile to Cedric.

Cedric stops in his tracks before he looks at the dog man before he spoke.

"Well… yes knowing that I'm trying to find the perfect gift for a very special lady and yet everywhere I look, no store has it."

The Dog man blinked a few times before getting a thoughtful look on his face before he said this with a kind smile.

"Well young man, I wouldn't worry too much, after all, Christmas isn't about gifts and what not, it's about being with your special someone, friends and family, I mean gifts can be nice, but I believe it's the thought that counts." The Dog man said with a smile on his face.

Cedric sighs before he spoke up.

"Yeah I know it's just… I want it too be very special I mean I have other lovers and I love them equally but this one will always be my number one love."

"I see, well like I said, a gift from the heart is what's most important, I'm sure Azure would love the gift now matter what it is, I would suggest jewelry or something handmade for her Cedric, now if you'll excuse me." The Dog man said before he walked towards the corner of the building and went around it… wait…. How did he know Azure and himself?

Cedric blinked before his eyes furrowed and spoke.

"Hey wait a minute, how did you know about me and Azure?" He said as he starts running after the dog man.

However when he turned the corner to look, he saw that the Dog man vanished somehow.

Cedric blinked in both surprise and confusion before he spoke up to himself.

"What the hell? He was just here… no way he can be that fast then again the Sonic of this world is faster than me."

Meanwhile, while Cedric was getting over his confusion the scene went to Daniel and Cream were walking next to one another while Cream had a worried look on her face, they even had Rachel and Strike to help since they could keep secrets.

* * *

**Mobius/ Angel City/ Daniel, Cream, Rachel, Strike**

"Hmmm… I just don't get it… why didn't the Bakery have Christmas cakes?, I wanted to be able to surprise everyone at the Dojo and not only that, the party favors are all gone… and they are normally stocked year round." Cream said while she looked at her checklist while Strike, in her Armor for its heating mode, shrugged in silence, instead of gifts, Cream wanted to plan a party for everyone and asked Daniel, Rachel, and Strike to help with carrying things and to help with setting the place up… unfortunately… he had nothing even when they split up to cover more ground.

"I don't know what's going on but it doesn't mean we can't stop looking." Daniel said before Rachel spoke up.

"Exactly, maybe we can try and bake some Christmas cakes."

"We still need ingredients, the stores for stuff like that was oddly out as well, getting food items was on my list for this party." Strike said while she held out her note… just what was going on… and they heard rumors that gifts and Christmas outfits were vanishing all over Angel City as well and just thought it was impossible, after all the place has a system of getting things restocked year round… what is going on?

Daniel and Rachel blinked in surprise before Daniel spoke up.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong here. I mean there's no way all the stores would be out of the stuff we need unless… is there a mobian version of the Grinch?"

"The Grinch?, isn't he just a movie character?, I mean granted Emerald and the others ran into some guys like that since this is the multiverse we're talking about but I doubt that there would be a Grinch here in Angel City, I mean he would be obvious right?" Strike said to put some logic into this conversation.

Daniel did blush in embarrassment before he spoke up.

"Well... true but still doesn't explain why all stores are out of stock."

Cream took a moment to think on that before she said this.

"Maybe someone is using the Grinch as a idea for this, shame though… I really wanted to have everyone for Christmas since it's rare to have a nice holiday sometimes." Cream said while she looked down and depressed which made her look like a sad bunny…

Rachel was feeling upset while Daniel, who sees Cream feeling sad, went to hug his girlfriend before he spoke up.

"Don't be sad Cream. I swear as a samurai and your boyfriend that I will find the culprit responsible and make sure that it will be the best Christmas ever this year."

Cream in turn did feel better before she hugged Daniel back before she said this.

"Thank you Daniel-Kun, who knows, whether we find out or not… I do have my own personal gift that I can give you… but would have to be in the bedroom later…" Cream said while she gave the Panda Samurai the Kun word to really work him up.

Daniel blinked when he heard that before he grins and spoke up.

"Oh don't worry Cream-Chan, I can be patient. Just hope we can figure this out soon so we can spend time together." He said before he kissed Cream on the lips.

Cream returned the kiss while Rachel and Strike looked on before Strike says this to Rachel.

"Maybe we should leave the lovebird duo alone for now and try and find something for the party, can't let Azure down since unlike us, because of her memories, this could be her first christmas." Strike said when she remembered how absentminded Azure was lately, she can get serious but leave her alone and she may wonder off, good thing Angel City had guards and what not who know Azure by look and name and can keep her from leaving the island.

"You're right. Hopefully we find what we're looking for and make sure Azure enjoys her first Christmas. I know Cedy is working hard on finding a perfect gift for her." Rachel said.

"Yeah, but could be hard to do with this weird situation, and in a few minutes, it will be christmas eve, hopefully you and Cedric and the other ladies like Tibet and Sticks can show Azure a good time if nothing else." Strike said while she grins at Rachel a little, she normally doesn't smile or grin so hers was small and she did find the look on Rachel's face amusing.

Rachel blushes brightly when she heard that before she spoke.

"Y-Yeah… let's first figure out what's going on in Angle City."

"Indeed… though we may need a minute…" Strike said when she looked over at Cream and Daniel and saw them making out and never noticed the Dog man who talked with Azure and Cedric who had a thoughtful look on his face and left the others alone while the scene went to Emerald's home that was made close to the Master Emerald Shrine.

* * *

**Mobius/ Angel City/ Ranmyaku residence/ Maite**

Maite was sitting on the couch inside of it while she waits for Emerald to return, he went out hours ago for gift getting for everyone and mainly Tobi and Ruby, their newborn children who slept in cribs nearby that were designed to float and rock gently which helped keep the babies asleep, Maite, after an unfortunate incident, was partly turned into a Cyborg with bio based cybernetics which made it hard for healers to fix, for the most part, it was fixed but she had a robotic left eye and while she used an illusion that was taught to her by Emerald, on her left arm, it was mainly robotic but thanks to the Tails of this world and Shunpei, a guy who's intellect rivaled Tails and… Robotnik… she was able to get a more Mobian shaped arm, emotions and what not had flyed when she was… fixed… and she was now enjoying the movie she was watching to fit the christmas theme of the city while they were taking a break from planning their wedding, at this point in time, they are fiances.

The movie she was watching was the classic Home Alone.

Maite chuckled at the scenes when the burglars got hurt especially the part when one of them steps on a nail with his bare foot.

A minute later after the Burglar fell back, the front door opened and heavy familiar footsteps were heard before an exhausted looking Emerald walked into the room while he was cracking his neck or at least attempting to while he oddly had no gifts for some reason.

Maite blinked when she saw her fiancé before she gets up and walk towards Emerald before speaking up.

"Hi Emerald. I'm happy you're home. How was the outing?"

"Painful, for some reason, many gifts and Christmas related stuff have gone missing, even used a clone army to sweep the place and got zilch... I was about to head to the Spirit to see what's going on, so I maybe late tonight trying to figure things out Maite so no need to stay up late for me, I'll leave a few clones here to help with taking care of Ruby and Tobi so after I get a bite to eat, I'll be leaving, need to make sure our kids have a good first Christmas after all." Emerald said while he grins at Maite after he finally got the kink in his neck gone.

Maite was at first shocked when she heard that before she hugged Emerald.

"You're a good man Emerald. And you're also a great father to our kids. I know you'll succeed in figuring this situation out."

Maite then leans up to kiss Emerald on the lips.

Emerald leaned down to meet Maite in the kiss before he gently hugged her and lifts her into the air so that he could really get into the kiss while Maite sat in his arms.

Maite moans into the kiss as she slides her tongue in Emerald's mouth as she hugs his neck while looking at Emerald's eyes with love.

Emerald had the same look in his eyes before he pulled his head away and said this.

"Hehe, better be careful, got to solve this mystery before we can have some serious fun, just to be fair though… I'll leave a couple extra clones who will keep you company when I leave, but first, I'm going to get a bite, want anything for the movie you're watching?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while he set Maite down and made 4 clones who went to do their own thing, either from checking on Tobi and Ruby or making sure the place is clean while the original Emerald looked at Maite and waits for her response.

Maite had a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke up.

"Well the movie is almost over but I'm gonna put another one so… I'll have some cheddar cheese flavor popcorn please."

Emerald nods before he went to the kitchen to work his magic with getting the food for Maite while outside the window, the Dog Man in the Santa outfit who heard Emerald talking about the City wide Christmas issue… and walked away while he had a thoughtful look on his face while the scene went to Lillum, Frost, Rose, and Tibet who carried hers and Cedric's daughter Korra.

* * *

**Mobius/ Angel City/ Lillum, Frost, Rose, Tibet (Carrying Korra)**

Similar to everyone else, Lillum, a succubus, with her daughters, Frost and Rose, half succubus's, and Tibet, a new ally and friend from Rachel's world, was trying to find gifts for others while Tibet was trying to find something for Korra, and while normal stuff was around… the group had no idea where to find any gift based items and even christmas gifts… honestly, from the spreading rumors that the entire City was like this put the group into a depressed mood.

"Talk about a bad evening. Here I am trying to find gifts for everyone but I can't seem to find one that Korra would love."

Tibet looks at her daughter as she wanted to enjoy her first Christmas.

Korra nuzzled her body in Tibet's embrace when she was enjoyed the warmth her mother gave her, she couldn't speak or anything yet but she was wide awake hence the reason why Tibet has her with her.

Tibet smiles at her daughter from how cute she was.

"So what will we do Lillum?"

"Well I was planning on surprising Emerald and Maite in their bed, all wrapped up in a bow and what not to give them a pretty kinky gift, but considering even ribbons are gone, I'm at a loss... maybe we should go to the Spirit and see what it thinks, they normally know whats up and just only set us up on some kind of adventure with a happy ending in mind so might as well go ahead and get things done with, daughters, lets escort the lovely Tibet to the shrine and we may get a pretty lovely reward from her later." Lillum said which made Frost and Rose grin lustfully when they float near Tibet.

Tibet blinked when she heard that before she chuckled a bit before sending the trio a slight grin.

"If you make sure that me and Korra are there safely, I'll be more than happy to reward you three greatly. Maybe I can convince Cedric to join us as well."

Lillum chuckles before saying this when she floats near Tibet and got Korra from Tibet and made sure she was gently cradled in her arms.

"Well Frost, Rose, you heard her, use that floating spell so we can fly there, I'll make sure this adorable snowball won't be harmed." Lillum said before she raised Korra and blew raspberries onto her stomach a few time which made the young pup laugh when Lillum keeps doing that.

Rose giggles at how cute Korra laughed before saying this when she got close to Tibet.

"Don't worry mom. You can count on us."

"Yeah, we'll make sure that Tibet gets there safe and sound for our sexy reward." Frost said while she used a hand to gently rub a finger on Tibet's hip to tease her with goosebumps forming as a result.

Tibet shudders from that making Rose chuckled before asking this to Frost.

"Shall we get going sis?"

"Yup, lets." Rose said before she and Frost cast the combined spell to make Tibet float before all the ladies flew to the shrine while Lillum carried Korra through the air and the group missed seeing the Dog man looking at the group from a nearby corner before he vanished behind the corner.

* * *

**Mobius/ Angel City/ Master Emerald Shrine/ ?**

When Lillum's group go there, they were surprised to see Cedric coming from another direction, Azure from another, Daniel, Cream, Rachel, and Strike from another, followed by Emerald who ran into the room while the Spirit had a grin on its face before the Spirit spoke up.

"**Hello everyone, I'm guessing your heart to find out what happened to Christmas this year huh?" **The Spirit said to everyone after they got over their somewhat surprise to see one another here already.

"Pretty much since we all can't seemed to find what we're looking for and there's those rumors going on." Cedric said.

"**I see, what items are you looking for exactly so we can let everyone know what you're looking for." **The Spirit said which made Azure say this without a second thought.

"Santa claus and Mr. Claus outfits for everyone, I asked what the outfit was and the person at the counter of the store the guy sent me to and she told me about Santa and his wife, heard from this Dog man in some Santa outfit before I got sent there, he also suggested a skimpy version so I can surprise Cedric and the others and I guess I should have held that back but considering the situation, I don't think it would matter if I say or not now." Azure bluntly said while she pretty much told everyone about her gift… and the one with the skimpy outfit for her to wear for Cedric and the other ladies.

Cedric blinked in surprise when he, Rachel and Tibet heard that though Tibet grin when she liked the idea before Cedric blinked when he remembered hearing about that dog Mobian before asking Azure this.

"Wait you saw the dog man as well, Azure?"

Azure blinked at that before she said this when she looked at Cedric.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering what all the trees and lights were for but I asked this dog man and he explained everything about Christmas to me and even about the outfit idea, but when he sent me to a costume store, I found out the Santa outfits and the Mr. Claus ones were all gone which depressed me a bit since I wanted to get everyone a gift for being so kind to me." Azure said while her ears flattened when she felt down right now.

Rachel and Cedric saw how sad Azure was before the duo went to hug the feline before Rachel spoke.

"Oh Azy don't be sad. I think what you were getting sounded great."

"She's right, Azure. We just need to focus on finding out what's going on. There is still a chance we can find those outfits." Cedric said before he kissed Azure on the cheek in a loving way to help her feel better.

Azure blushed from that while Lillum, who was floating near Emerald now, says this after she hands Korra to Tibet.

"Yeah, you have plenty of strong people here so why don't we get to Cedy's gift, who was it for anyway?" Lillum said when she floats over to Cedric, Rachel, and Azure and pets Azure's head in a comforting way while Azure purred a bit from the petting.

Cedric blushes when he heard Azure's purr before he spoke up.

"Well… I was looking for a special necklace that can help store energy for later and was planning to surprise Azure with it."

Azure blinked at that before she said this when she looked to a weird bracelet on her left wrist and said this.

"Is it like this?, Emerald said it can store energy for later use after all." Azure said while the chain like bracelet clinked a bit from the movement.

"Well almost but the necklace had a second effect like with the pendant, it can create a protective barrier by using your stored energy. It's like when Daniel had that wooden sword he got from Emerald when we were at Rachel's world." Cedric replies.

Azure was a bit surprised by that before she said this.

"Ah… nice gift, sorry that it went missing before I could get it though." Azure said before she leaned forward and kissed Cedric on the lips before she pulled away to give him a small smile.

Cedric though blushes, smiles at his feline girlfriend before he spoke up.

"Well not to worry Azure. I'm gonna get it back one way or the other. I never back down from anything." He said with a determined look.

Azure smiles at that before Cream spoke up to get everyone's attention when no one spoke for a minute.

"Well, I was planning a party and asked Daniel, Rachel, and Strike for help since I was planning on having it at the dojo, but we couldn't find decorations." Cream said before shaking her head when this was getting ridiculous already.

"Yeah. I mean everywhere we look, we couldn't find anything that was Christmas themed." Rachel said while feeling a bit upset.

Azure in turn hugged Rachel for a moment before Emerald said this.

"You're telling me, aside from the stuff already set up before this all happened, I couldn't find anything for anyone or for Tobi and Ruby, had clones sweep the entire city but got zilch." Emerald said when he put his own word in before Lillum pitched in.

"Yeah, even my favorite stores didn't have much Christmas wise, not even some kinky ribbons, Frost, Rose, and I were escorting Tibet here for a gift for Korra… but nothing." Lillum said which made Emerald and the others sweatdrop when they knew what Lillum had in mind with the ribbon.

Tibet did felt down before saying this.

"Yeah… I was looking forward seeing Korra enjoying her first Christmas with the perfect toy I thought she would love and now…" She said before stopping when she looked at Korra.

Everyone else felt bad for her though Cedric was not happy since Tibet was not only his and Azure's girlfriend, but Tibet was also his fiancé since they have a daughter together and he doesn't like anyone or anything upsetting them including his own kids.

So Cedric walks up to Tibet before he gives her a one armed hug while being careful with the baby before speaking up.

"Don't worry Tibet. We're gonna find the culprit responsible and make the dirtbag cough up everything. Though when I get through with them, they're gonna regret day of making my girlfriends feel sad, not to mention the fact that they try to ruin Korra's first Christmas." He said before getting angry.

"**Well then, we should get started and we have a special guest who's visiting, he and his wife may live here so you can come on in and he's an expert with Christmas based stuff."** The Spirit said before a pair of footsteps approached the group which made everyone look over… and saw the Dog man that talked with Azure and Cedric and looked in on Cream's group, Emerald's home, and Lillum's group.

Cedric blinked in surprise when he saw the dog man before speaking up.

"You again?"

The Dog man nods before smiling at the group before Azure scratched her head in confusion before the Spirit cleared their throat to get the groups attention.

"**Now… may I introduce, and his form was shifted to mimic Mobians since they are the dominant species here… give a round of applause for… Santa Claus!" **The Spirit said while holding its arms towards the Dog man which caused the Dog man… or Santa… to wave while many in the room's eyes widen in shock when they heard that.

"Wait what?" Cedric said while Daniel was shocked when he stares at the dog mobian with wide eyes.

Rachel on the other hand had this reaction.

"He is real, yes!"

A few in the room sweatdrops while Santa? chuckles before he said this to get the groups attention.

"If anyone has any doubts, I could always tell of a few naughty things that some here did… I mean I am always watching after all… interesting to know when Cedric here, when he was a child, when he was first getting control of his powers tries to play a prank on his dad with a Balloon charged with energy but… well… he ended up giving his father an Afro for a couple days while the energy dissipated..." Santa? Says with a twinkle in his eyes when he was amused at the story.

Everyone blinked a few times before they looked at Cedric whom said wolf, though surprised, starts to chuckle at the memory before saying this.

"Oh yeah. Dad was so pissed off when he had to wait for his fur to go back to normal. Good times."

"Try telling that to Juan when he had to tell his hairstylist after that on why he had so many tangles in his fur and spent a fortune to not have his fur shaved down." Santa said while he gave Cedric a raised eyebrow.

Cedric chuckle nervously from that before Daniel starts speaking up.

"Okay I'm sold though… what do you know about me?"

"Well… lets just say that during training once when you were around 10 years old, maybe 11, hard to keep count when there are other ladies and Santa's of the multiverse to check in with for info reasons... you accidently forgot to check the condition of your sword handle during practice, a simple wooden sword by the way and it slipped during mid swing once… well… your mom was knocked out for a few hours… dare I say more?... and as for the accident… well… you were stubborn on not changing practice weapons when it was autographed by a famous person once so it was really worn out… bad call my boy… bad call…" Santa said while he gave Daniel a half lidded look.

Everyone was now looking at Daniel making said panda gulped before saying this.

"Oh yeah… dad was beyond mad when he saw mom unconscious. He looked like a Japanese Oni with the face he made. I couldn't sleep well for two weeks cause of those reasons." He said before putting his head down in shame.

"Yup, thankfully he didn't give a punishment aside from snapping that wooden sword in half and having you care for your mother for a day." Santa said before he said this with a grin.

"Well if I'm going for everyone, might as well go for one of Rachel's naughty moments." Santa said while he chuckles at the reaction Rachel made.

Rachel blushes brightly when she heard that before saying this.

"U-Uh… that's okay no one needs to know."

"You sure?, your boyfriend and girlfriends look interested." Santa said while an interested looking Azure and Tibet looked at Rachel with curious looks while Cedric...

Cedric also had a curious look when he looked at his hedgehog girlfriend before Rachel sighs and said this.

"Okay tell them."

"Alright, and this was around when Rachel was 16… you see she was very naughty one night and decided to borrow something from her mother's... personal drawer… and well… lets just say she never returned it and her mother pretended to never notice." Santa said while he grins at Rachel while Azure blushed when she got the idea and Tibet grin at Rachel from how… naughty… she was... While many others blushed when they got the idea as well while Lillum, Frost, and Rose grin widely at the bit that Santa just said.

Daniel was a bit surprise when he heard that while Cedric, though blushing, grins as he looks at Rachel. Seems he likes what he heard making Rachel blush even more.

"Honey, please don't tease them, things are serious right now and I believe you made your point." A woman's voice said from behind Santa before footsteps were everyone saw a beautiful looking dog or wolf like woman with snow white fur and looked like beauty incarnate while Santa chuckles before he said this.

"Sorry dear, just wanted them to know I'm the real deal." Santa said while he walked over and kissed the woman on the cheek before pulling away and smiles at her.

Everyone in the room blinked when they saw the woman whom they believed to be Santa's wife but some of them did blush at how cute looking the woman was.

"So… you're Santa's Wife?" Azure said when she didn't get much unlike the others while the Woman looked at Azure and said this.

"Indeed, and unlike the other inhabitants of this world, his one and only wife… not to insult culture but I'm hoping it stays that way… right dear…" Mrs. Claus said while she gave Santa a smile while her eyes were closed but Santa jolts before he chuckles nervously and said this while he held her hands.

"Of course my lovely snowflake, your the only woman for me." Santa said which made many sweatdrop from how possessive Mrs. Claus was of Santa… then again if people knew he would be pretty popular with many ladies so…

That's when Cedric asked this after sweatdropping from the scene.

"So… Santa, do you by any chance know what's going on with all the missing Christmas stuff?"

Santa blinked a few times before he turned to the group and said this after he adjust his outfit.

"Er… sort of, All I know is that after I did some digging after I left you two, I found this wandering off from a store, seems it was in a junk pile in a bargain bin." Santa said before he pulled out a large bag from who knows were and pulled out… an action figure of all things… and that seemed to not only be alive but struggles to get out of Santa's grip.

Everyone blinked in both surprise and confused before Rachel asked this.

"Ummm… is that toy alive?"

"Seems so all I know is that it has some serious negative vibes, know ebenezer scrooge and the three ghost of christmas?, well think of this little toy as that grouch but this thing has more evil in it then that man ever did before he got redeemed." Santa said while the action figure tried to hit Santa's hand to no effect.

"So what you're saying is we're dealing with an actual toy story?" Cedric asked.

"Hmmm, sorta but not as cheery, I mean aside from togetherness, people do like gifts and well… action figure coming to life and trying to run off would be a bit of a red flag for this toy story going into painful territory knowing what you all do after all." Santa said before he tried to put the toy away but it grabbed something in the bag and tossed it at Santa's face which made him let go before the toy starts to run off with people trying to get the toy but either missed when it changed direction or crashed into one another, comically, Daniel tried to to a flying leap with Cedric doing the same… well… Azure who was standing closed her eyes and flinched when the two's skulls collide and they collapsed onto the ground in pain while everyone else groans with Tibet, Azure, Santa, and Mrs. Claus the only one's standing with the Spirit chuckling nearby.

Rachel was seen trying to get the action by using her hammer.

However the action figure used Rachel's swing and jumped away from her attack and when she swings back, it used her swing by gripping the hammer and got launched out of the room through the ceiling and like in certain anime, made a twinkle in the sky when it got away while Azure, Santa, Mrs. Claus, and the Spirit look at her with half lidded looks when Rachel looked like she panicked when it grabbed her hammer.

"Dang it… that wasn't supposed to happen." Rachel said.

"I'll say… I think it just left orbit…. Everyone alright." Mr. Claus said while everyone picked themselves up with groans or moans while Daniel and Cedric had to be helped to their feet thanks to the possible concussion from how hard they hit their heads.

"I-I think so." Cedric said while he and Daniel both rubbed their heads.

"Yeah… though we lost the lead in that confusion." Emerald said while he rubbed his head before Santa said this.

"Oh don't worry, thanks to a Christmas trick that I know, I can easily track it." Santa said which confused the group.

"What kind of Christmas trick are you talking about?" Tibet ask with a confused look.

"Simple, I planted a bug on it so I can track it with my phone." Santa said while he pulled out a phone which made many facefault before Emerald said this when he got to his feet.

"N-Not very Christmassy if I can point that out." Emerald said while Santa rolled his eyes before he said this.

"Well I can't waste the little Christmas magic I have on tracking one little toy, would be another story if everyone had some Christmas cheer so I have to use an alternate route." Santa said which made Emerald sweatdrop when Santa gave him a half lidded look.

"So where is the toy going?" Rachel asked while deeply planning to get some payback on the action figure for making her look like a fool.

"Hmmm, well says here that the toy got launched to… hmm… hard to use these things… lets see… says here that the toy is flying all the way to Cool edge, not bad with the swing power Rachel.." Santa said when the toy got launched all the way to that cold place. **(A/N: Stage in Sonic unleashed, plenty of ice and snow there.)**

Rachel facepalm when she heard that knowing now that it was her fault that the toy was way farther than now.

Azure pats her on the back while Santa chuckles before he said this when he put his phone away.

"No need to worry Rachel, all we need to do is find out where the toy is going when we get there, I doubt it would stay there so we can just follow it." Santa said while he smiles kindly at Rachel.

Rachel did felt a bit better when she heard that before Daniel asked this.

"So if we find this toy, think it might lead us to the missing gifts and supplies?"

"Possibly, I mean toys don't just come to life for no reason… aside in toy story but that's a different matter altogether." Santa said while grinning at Cedric.

Cedric sweatdrops from the grin before speaking up.

"Okay so after we collect our bearings, we then go hunting."

"Well Azure and others who are well equipped to go there, the rest of us will wait here for a signal to get ready to go since Azure and the others would need to follow the toy out of Cool edge." Santa said before he looked to Azure.

"Think you can do this Azure?" Santa said before Azure nods her head at the Christmas master.

"Yeah." Azure said before Emerald spoke up.

"I'll join Azure, I can make barriers so the cold is no issue on my end." Emerald said while he crossed his arms before Lillum said this when she flew next to Emerald.

"I'm in, Ice is my specialty so it's not a bother to me." Lillum said while she hugged Emerald and Azure when she got between the duo.

"I like to go as well so I can teach that toy a lesson for using me like that." Rachel said as she frowns a bit.

"I see… well it's a recon mission so I would suggest subtlety on this one so try and not hammer it into oblivion, anyone else?" Santa said when he looked the group over before Tibet surprisingly said this when she stepped forward.

"I'm in, I'm built for winter climates and if that place is an ice zone, then you may need my muscle for some serious power, no offense Emerald." Tibet said while Emerald said this when he shrugged his shoulders.

"No biggy, I can have a clone take Korra to my place and Maite and the other clones can take care of her and if the kids are up, can be a playdate for them." Emerald said while he grins at the larger wolf woman.

That's when Cedric spoke up.

"Then I'm coming as well. My ninja training had me go into harsh environments so the cold won't be a problem."

"Very well, so Cedric, Azure, Rachel, Tibet, Lillum, Emerald, and myself will go to Cool edge while my wife waits here with the others and keeps us up to date when I give her periodic calls, or the Spirit can keep an eye on us and have the others watch." Santa said which made the Spirit grin before it showed an image on the Master Emerald that showed everyone in the room like a mirror of sorts which made Emerald facepalm before he said this after shaking his head.

"Let's just get going before the Spirit says something hair or fur pulling." Emerald said before he summoned a clone that took Korra from Tibet and rockets off to his home while Korra giggle when the clone made it feel like Korra was flying.

Everyone awed a bit from how cute Korra was before Cedric spoke up.

"My dad told me that when I become a parent that I would get that nice feeling and he was right."

"**Well hope you got some nice winter gear because you'll need that warm feeling since there is a blizzard in Cool edge… and unlike everyone else… you don't have natural defenses against the cold." **The Spirit said to Cedric while the image on the Master Emerald showed the toy crash landing the Cool edge while a serious Blizzard was kicking in.

Everyone blinked before they looked at Cedric to see what he would say.

"Well… I would've just go as is but I get the feeling you guys are gonna talk me into getting some winter gear so I might as well do that."

"Well we don't want you getting sick right?... well if something does happen, I can just hold onto you like this and warm you up." Azure said before she hugged Cedric tightly and her body heats up greatly a moment later.

Cedric blushes from the hug before he felt warm from Azure's heated body before the smiles as he kissed her forehead.

Tibet chuckles before she leaned down and hugged the duo and lifts them into the air and said this when she sent the duo a grin.

"And if all else… well… Azy, Rach, and I can really warm you up if we are desperate Cedy." Tibet said before she hugged the duo tightly and they got strained looks on their faced when Tibet gave them a pretty strong hug.

Everyone sweatdrops before Rachel spoke up.

"Um Tibet, I think you can put them down now."

Tibet blinked a few times before she sets the duo down and turned to Rachel and said this when she walked to her.

"Hehe, forgot to add you to the hug, let me fix that." Tibet said before she picked up Rachel and hugged her tightly between her massive clothed breasts with her strong arms.

Rachel groans from the hug as she was blushing from feeling Tibet's breasts so close to her body.

Tibet chuckles at that before she sets Rachel on the ground before Emerald said this when he got near the group.

"Well thankfully Rachel and I can head on ahead after I get her some winter gear from Maite, got to say goodbye to her, Tobi, and Ruby and should be good for Rachel to say hello to her niece and nephew." Emerald said while he walked over to Rachel and waits for her to recover from the hug so she could take his hand.

Rachel, after getting over from that power hug, looks at Emerald before she spoke up when she cleared her throat.

"Yeah I would love to see them." She said with an excited look before asking this.

"Could Cedy come as well?, he is their uncle."

Emerald blinked a few times before he said this.

"Sure, interested in joining Cedric?" Emerald said before he looked at Cedric.

Cedric blinked a few times as well before he spoke up.

"Sure I don't mind. I would love to see them as well."

Emerald nods before he held out his hands for Cedric and Rachel to take so he could teleport to his place.

Rachel and Cedric nods before the duo kissed Azure on both sides of her cheek as a way to let her know that they'll be back before Cedric went and did the same to Tibet though he had to be on his toes due to the height.

Tibet leaned down as well to let it happen while Azure blushed from the kisses while Emerald chuckles at the look on Azure face before he said this with an amused tone to his voice.

"Come on you two, unless you two want to get into a four way with Azure and Tibet, I suggest we get going, we got some bundles of joy to love and my fiance to comfort as well before we leave to save Christmas." Emerald said before he once again held his hands out for Cedric and Rachel to take.

Rachel and Cedric blushes before they walked over and grab hold of Emerald's hands.

A moment later, Emerald said this while his body glows.

"Chaos… Control!" Emerald said before he, Rachel, and Cedric vanished into a white light which left the others behind before The Spirit said this to get everyone's attention.

"**Considering things, they won't be back for about 30 minutes, so Tibet, Azure, think you two can pick out something wintery for Cedric to wear?, I suggest something poofy since it's going to get lower then 0 degrees there." **The Spirit said while Azure took a moment to think before she looked to Tibet to see what she would say since she knew more than she did about outfits.

Tibet also took a moment to think before she spoke up.

"I think I might know what to get for Cedric. Wanna come with me Azure? I could use a second opinion." She said with a smile.

Azure blinked at that before she said this when she gave Tibet a small smile.

"Sure, maybe we could get him a poofy one or something, would be really cold there after all." Azure said while she walked up to Tibet to join her on coat shopping.

Tibet chuckles before saying this.

"Well good thing we have a way of making him warm." She said before wiggling her eyebrows at Azure.

Azure blushed at that before she nods at Tibet before the duo left the Shrine which left the others with the Spirit, Mrs. Claus, and Santa before Cream got everyone's attention.

"So… while the winter team goes to Cool edge, what do we do in the meantime?" Cream said when things could take awhile before they would be able to act.

Daniel also wondered about that as well since they had no way of finding anymore Christmas decorations.

"Well I wouldn't worry, knowing how things will go, we will save Christmas and everyone will be having serious fun later before we know it." Lillum said to cheer everyone up when some people looked down to her.

Daniel did felt a bit better before speaking.

"Right, though still we should at least do something."

"Well we can do like others said and stay on standby, after all we can't rush things or Christmas would be ruined for everyone." Cream said while she hoped Daniel would stay calm before she said this when she had an idea.

"Well… I was saving my more… private gift for you later… or maybe… to pass the time, maybe now... but if you really want to go I don't think I can stop you." Cream said while she counts down from 3 mentally while she walked away while her ass in her outfit sways to and fro.

Daniel blushes brightly when he saw that before realizing what Cream was doing but still was able to say this.

"On second thought, I don't mind waiting if they need help." He said before he went after cream like a puppy.

Strike shook her head when Cream had Daniel wrapped around her fingers… pun intended before she said this when she looked to the others with a serious look on her face.

"While Cream keeps Daniel busy and Emerald visits his family with Cedric and Rachel, we should gear up as well in case we need to go to wintery areas." Strike said which started the search for winter gear while the scene went to Emerald's home.

* * *

**Mobius/ Station Square/ Angel City/ Ranmyaku residence/ ?**

When Emerald and the others got there, they appeared in front of Emerald's front door and Emerald let go of Cedric and Rachel's hands before he gave the two a shushing gesture while he went to the window to see how things were doing inside and saw Korra, Tobi, and Ruby were playing together in the room while the clones made sure to keep them safe, now where was Maite?

Said hedgehog/cyborg comes in the room carrying a tray full of snacks for the clones, herself and also small size snacks for the kids.

Emerald smiles at that before he gestured for Cedric and Rachel to follow him before he went into the house with the duo in tow which got Maite and the clones attention which made the clones wave to the trio while they keep on entertaining the babies.

Maite blinks before she smiles at Emerald, Rachel and Cedric before she set the tray down and walk up to the trio before speaking up.

"Hey guys, so what's going?"

Emerald leaned down and kissed Maite on the forehead before he leaned back up and said this.

"Bit of a long story, but the short version is this…" Emerald said before he explained everything that happened so far to Maite while Rachel and Cedric played with the kids… though Ruby did cause Cedric some burns when she breathed fire on him when he tried to pick her up which caused many to sweatdrop since this was a daily thing when Cedric tried to be friendly to Ruby while some clones treated his burns.

Cedric groans from being burned before he played with Korra and Tobi.

Emerald and a few clones sweatdrop at Ruby's reactions before Emerald finished explaining things by saying this.

"... and that's why Cedric, Rachel, Azure, Lillum, Tibet and I are heading to Cool edge and save Christmas, all in all you can join if you want but I would like it if you stay here with the kids, someone has to hold the fort and make sure our kids are safe, same with Korra, if Tibet wasn't joining, I would have asked her to babysit and you join but it's in Cool edge and it can get really cold and your not built for winter climates… no pun intended…" Emerald said before he sweatdroped and felt bad for that one… he was too slow to help Maite and Amanda and they ended up like this as a result…

Maite blinked in surprise when she heard everything before remembering what happened when she and Amanda got captured before Maite sighs and spoke up.

"No I worries, I understand."

Emerald in turn chuckles a moment later before he said this to Maite while he leaned down and rubbed the top of her head were he knew she would like it.

"Thanks Maite, and you know what, since I met the duo, want to see Santa Claus and his wife in person?, I think I can ask for that to happen if you want to talk about gifts to get for Korra, Ruby, and Tobi, not only that but the kids may like to see them as well." Emerald said while he grins at Maite.

Maite blinked a few times before she smiles and spoke up.

"I think me and kids will like that. Still can't believe you guys met him. When I was little, Amanda and I would always hide in the living room just to see Santa appearing though we fell asleep since we got tired."

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this when he stood up fully.

"Well try and not be too surprised, he and his wife took the forms of canine mobians, a Dog Mobian for Santa, and a Snow Wolf for his wife, anyway, I'll be back with the two so Cedric, Rachel, I hope you two like the place, been a bit since it was renovated but should be a good place to wait right?" Emerald said before he starts walking to the door after he kissed Maite on the cheek when he bent down one more time.

Maite blushes from the kiss but did say this.

"Emerald, if you see Sticks, be careful if you mention Santa Claus around her. She tends to use a big butterfly net to try and catch him."

Emerald sweatdroped before he could actually picture that.

"I'll… keep that in mind if I do see her." Emerald said before he exits the house which left the giggling children with Maite, Cedric, and Rachel, Maite had Ruby, Cedric had Korra, and Rachel had Tobi while he pawed at her finger when she wiggled it in front of him.

Rachel cooed at how adorable Tobi was before speaking up.

"Aww, Tobi is so cute."

"Yeah, maybe in the future you and Cedric can have a kid and spoil them rotten like Maite is trying to do to Ruby and Tobi." A clone said while he sat next to Rachel and rubbed Tobi's stomach which caused him to giggle in Rachel's arms.

Rachel and Cedric blushes brightly when they heard that before Cedric spoke up.

"Well… won't be for a long time but I do like the idea of having more kids for Korra to play with." He said as he fed his daughter a little snack.

Korra in turn munched on it happily while another clone spoke up when it passed Cedric a drink for Korra.

"Well in any case, the boss will be more than happy to teach the kids on how to fight if they want to go that route, and who knows, the boss and Maite may have more kids themselves… or maybe he'll finally knock up Lillum, a long time coming if you ask me." the clone said which made the others sigh when they seemed more then ready for Emerald to finally get hooked up with Lillum officially.

Rachel and Cedric blinked in surprise when they heard that before Cedric spoke up after grabbing the drink.

"R-Really?"

"Considering how long the boss and Lillum have been going at it, should be a long time coming, as for the teaching thing, the boss is immortal so he needs a way to pass time so what better then to teach others on how to fight and have a family?" Another clone said while he passed Rachel a bottle filled with baby milk for Tobi while another was passed to Maite and another bottle was passed to Cedric.

The trio blinked in surprise when they heard that before Cedric chuckles as he spoke up.

"You have a point. I mean when I see myself having kids, I would picture myself teaching them how to fight with swords. I mean it's a family trait. I learned from my dad who learned from his father, basically the whole sword fighting thing dates back to my ancestor, Carlos Middleton."

"I see, well we can talk in more detail later, for now, better feed Korra, she's looking at the bottle right now." A clone said while he points at Korra to see the baby trying to reach for the bottle of milk in an adorable way.

Cedric smiles at that before he brings the bottle to his daughter before he helping Korra drink it.

Korra in turn starts to drink it greedily while everyone saw that before Maite and Rachel did the same with feeding Tobi and Ruby and they did the same while the three babies looked at the person who was feeding them.

The trio smiled at the babies before Maite spoke up.

"You know, I think it'll be nice if Emerald and Lillum have a kid. It'll make Tobi and Ruby be like bigger siblings plus I think Frost and Rose would be very happy for that."

The clones looked to one another before one grins and said this to Cedric to mess with him a little.

"Maybe… but Korra does seem to be really friendly with Tobi… who knows what may happen but if they stay friends, they could d-a-t-e in the future so who knows what may happen, plenty of guys and gals may try and go for Korra if she looks like her mother in the future." The Clone said before grinning at the clones when they saw Cedric's reaction.

Cedric blinked a few times before he looks at Korra and before he actually thought of the possibility Tobi and her dating in the future and other things along the way if Korra inherited Tibet's libido.

Korra looked at her dad and gave an adorable tilt of her head when his face looked a bit funny to her but she just went with drinking her milk for now while the clones chuckle a bit when they could see Cedric thinking and getting more and more unsettled as various thoughts of his little angel and dating did not mix well with him for now… new parent after all…

Maite and Rachel sweatdrops before Rachel spoke up.

"Now why did you had to say that? That ruins a good moment."

"Eh just a possibility, I mean take a good look at Korra and look me in the eye and tell me she won't be a really attractive woman in the future." A clone said to Rachel with a raised eyebrow while he points a thumb at Korra.

Rachel did look at Korra for a moment before saying this.

"Well… hate to admit it, and sorry Cedy, but even though she has your eyes, she would look exactly like Tibet when she's older."

Cedric did shudder before he said this.

"I don't blame you Rachel but if Korra inherited what Tibet… has... I would see myself as Grandad on so many levels when she's 18."

Everyone chuckled a bit from hearing that before the front door opened to show Emerald entering the room again while he had a grin on his face… which turned confused when he saw Cedric looking unsettled.

"Er… what did I miss?" Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head when he had no idea what was going on, the clones would need to be dispelled for their memories to go back to him after all.

That's when Maite spoke up.

"Oh nothing, just that one of your clones decides to tease Cedric on the possibility of what Korra would *do* when she hits the dating age."

"Ah… well…. Good luck with the grandkids Cedric, anyway, I would like to introduce to Maite and the clones… Santa Claus and his wife Mrs. Claus." Emerald said before Santa and his wife enter the home while they smile at the babies in the room though Santa did wave to Maite since this was his first time meeting her with Mrs. Claus doing the same.

Maite's eyes widen when she sees the duo in the same room before she spoke up.

"H-Hello and welcome to our home." She said but was definitely giddy on the inside with excitement as she was finally able to meet old Saint Nick and his wife.

Santa in turn chuckles before he said this to Maite when he saw the happy look on her face.

"Thank you Maite, no need to get up or anything, and I see that Korra, Ruby, and Tobi are happy right now." Santa said while he walked up to Maite and pets Ruby on the head which caused her to close her eyes in content, she looked human compared to Tobi thanks to the fact that A, Tobi's wolf form was from Emerald's wolf form going haywire back then, and B, Emerald's form was originally human which helps explain the forms, even Ruby's tiny red gem core on her chest that she was named after glowed a bit from how happy she was, seems she inherited a lot from Emerald while Mrs. Claus went over and pets Tobi on the head for a moment when she sat next to Rachel.

"Oh my they look just so cute and adorable." Mrs. Claus said as she gushed at how cute the babies are.

Emerald chuckles before he said this to Mrs. Claus when he sat next to her.

"If you want, you can hold Tobi if you want, only condition is that you have to feed him since he's drinking his milk right now, that ok with you Rachel?" Emerald said while he looked at Rachel near the end.

Rachel looks at her nephew for a moment as she continues to feed Tobi his milk before she carefully brings him to Mrs. Claus.

Mrs. Claus was gentle with taking the baby wolf and was carefully feeding the pup while Tobi gave her an adorable look as he drank his milk.

Mrs. Claus felt her heart flutter when she saw that. It made her feel a bit… like a mother as she was feeding Tobi.

Santa smiles at that before he looked to Maite and said this when he sat next to her.

"So, got any questions for me my dear?, I'll try and answer what I can." Santa said while he smiles at Maite.

Maite blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"Well I… I got so many questions, I don't know where to begin."

Santa chuckles before he said this when he calmed down.

"Well take your time my dear, think of this as you as a kid sitting on a Santa's lap and asking for a gift if you want." Santa said to try and help Maite calm down when she looked a bit excited.

Maite did felt better after hearing that.

That's when she asked this question.

"So are you the Santa Claus of this dimension or do you travel to other dimensions?"

"Interesting question, but the answer isn't to extravagant as that, you see I'm just one Dimensional variant, I mean considering how many dimensions there are, some dimensions don't have a Santa Claus but still do well with Christmas, I mean even if there was no Santa claus, the spirit of giving joy to others and to family is still a key factor no matter what, I'm thinking of either moving into this Dimension since there was no Santa Claus here, or at least help with getting this world more jolly for a time, it's not set in stone but a possibility." Santa said while he crossed his arms.

"Well I think that sounds like a good idea." Maite said.

"Indeed, if I had more Christmas cheer, I would have solved this issue myself but because of what's going on, my strength is limited, so I appreciate what your friends and family are doing." Santa said while he smiles at Maite.

That's when Cedric spoke up.

"Believe me sir, not only do we want to celebrate Christmas with our loved ones but we want to make sure that our kids enjoy it as well." He said as he looked at Korra.

Korra just suckles on the bottle still while the drink was running low while Santa chuckles before he said this when he got to his feet.

"If you want, I could have my wife babysit the kids if it helps, I'll have to go with Emerald and the others so I can use the GPS I put on the toy, besides… my wife does love children main reason why I love her as well since she has such a kind heart." Santa said while he walked to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

Mrs. Claus blushes but smiles at her husband before she looks at Maite and Emerald before speaking up.

"If Emerald and Maite don't mind I'll be happy to watch the kids and also I don't keeping… Mrs. Ranmyaku some company." She said before giggling when Maite blushed when she was called with Emerald's last name but did like that.

Emerald grins at that while Santa chuckles before Emerald said this when he got to his feet and it looked like he and Santa were leaving already.

"Well I got to make some final touches for this Christmas mission with Santa so Cedric, Rachel, when you two finish, head to the shrine alright?, Azure and Tibet called me on the way here and said that they are picking out winter gear for you two." Emerald said before he and Santa start to leave the house while the two men kissed their respective wife or wife to be before they exit the home.

Rachel and Cedric took at least a few minutes to continue playing and feeding the babies before the duo went to the clones before Rachel spoke.

"Goodbye Ruby." She said before kissing his head as she gently hands her to the first clone while Cedric did the same with Korra.

The baby's gave happy coos or noises from those actions while the clones made them giggle when they tickled their bellies and what not while one of the other clones went to Mrs. Claus to see if she wanted to hand Tobi over to him.

Mrs. Claus smiles before she gently hands Tobi to the clone after she finished feeding him.

The Clone smiles at that before the clones went to get them clean which left Cedric, Rachel, Maite, and Mrs. Claus alone in the room.

"Well we might as well get going and meet with Emerald and the others. It was nice to meet you Mrs. Claus."

Mrs. Claus smiles at the duo before she said this when she got to her feet.

"It was nice to meet you as well Cedric and Rachel, and good luck if you two ever have your own children." Mrs. Claus said before she winked at the duo.

The duo blushes brightly after hearing that before Rachel walks up to Maite before she hugs her sister and spoke up.

"See you later sis. We'll be back soon after we save Christmas."

Maite smiles before she returned the hug and said this when she made sure to not use her robotic arm to harm Rachel.

"See you later as well, stay safe alright Rach?" Maite said while she let go of Rachel and stepped away to give her space.

"Don't worry I will. I have Cedy and the others backing me up." Rachel said with a smile.

Maite giggles before she said this.

"Well I have no doubt about that, but just to say, if anything does happen… well… let's just say for Cedric's sake, well… I do have an iron grip… add that to his balls and let's see how much of a masochist he is when they get destroyed." Maite said while she gripped her robotic hand with a grin on her face which made a noticeable clank to show how sturdy her hand was.

Cedric jolts before he pales greatly when he heard that before speaking up.

"N-No worries Maite, I-I'll keep her safe."

Maite smiles at Cedric before she said this when she relaxed her body.

"Great, would hate for Rachel to hate me over something like this so better keep that word or you'll find your nuts in my nutcracker." Maite said while she grins at Cedric while she opened her robotic hand again and slammed it close which made a much bigger clang from the force of the closed fist.

Cedric pales again before he grabs Rachel's hand and spoke up.

"L-Let's go Rachel." He said before he starts to run while dragging Rachel as fast as the wolf can.

Maite chuckles at that before she looked to the clones who came back into the room with cleaned kids, and with all of them looking like they were napping, she asked this when she got close to one.

"Sorry for the trouble you guys, hope the kids were not too much trouble." Maite said which caused a clone to grin before he said this.

"Eh, not to much trouble, especially with water abilities to help the cleaning, doubt you would find cleaner babies anywhere." Clone A said while he passed Ruby to Maite so she could take a whiff if she wanted too.

Maite did and she enjoyed how clean her daughter was before Maite tickled Ruby's belly.

Ruby stirred from her nap a bit before giggling a moment later, however she dozed off again a moment later thanks to the bath being so relaxing that she couldn't help it while the clones smile at the baby.

Maite smiles as well before she looks at Korra and Tobi to see how they're doing.

The others were sleeping as well which made the clones smile at them before one whispered this.

"_Why don't you rest up Maite while we handle this, or if you want to have some fun with the guys, I don't mind watching the kids while they nap, think of it as a Christmas gift from us clones to the soon to be Boss's wife." _Clone B who held Korra whispered while all the clones grin at Maite to show that they were serious.

Though Mrs. Claus did clear her throat which got everyone's attention before they sweatdrop when they remembered that she was still here before she whispered this when she got close to the group.

"_You know, I don't mind babysitting while you guys give your… Fiance… her early Christmas gift." _Mrs. Claus whispered while she smiles at the shocked group when they didn't expect her to say that.

Maite was shocked as well before she whispers this.

"_Really?... you sure you don't mind?"_

Mrs. Claus smiles before she whispered this after grinning at Maite.

"_Consider this a Christmas gift from me at least, I mean can't get any better then Mrs. Claus herself babysitting your kids right?, should be nice of me to help with my husband's gift giving." _Mrs. Claus said while she smiles at the group.

Maite blinks a few times when she heard that before she looks at the Emerald clones to see what they think.

The Clones in turn grin at Maite to show that they were alright with that while the clones set Tobi in their cribs while Korra was handed to Mrs. Claus before the clones gave Maite lustful looks when they approached her and Mrs. Claus giggle at the look on Maite's face.

Maite blushes brightly as she sees the clones all ganging up on her though part of her felt some excitement.

A moment later, one Clone picked up Maite bridle style before running to the bedroom before most of the clones minus one stayed behind to whisper this to Mrs. Claus.

"_If you want, I can help with the kids, I don't think Maite would mind missing one clone." _the Clone whispered to Mrs. Claus while he smiles at her.

Mrs. Claus smiles as well before she whispered this.

"_If you want to. I don't mind either way."_

The clone chuckles before he went to get himself and Mrs. Claus some snacks while he put a Christmas movie on while the scene went to Emerald and the others back at the shrine when the Cool Edge team was assembled.

* * *

**Mobius/ Angel City/ Master Emerald shrine/ Emerald, Lillum, Azure, Cedric, Rachel, Tibet, Santa, Daniel, Cream, Strike, Frost, Rose**

When Emerald got back, he saw everyone else had returned while Tibet and Azure had some packages of some kind.

Cedric and Rachel, who also came back, saw the packages before Rachel spoke up.

"Hey guys. Sorry if we took too long."

"Yeah, had to introduce St. Nick to my soon to be wife and mine and Tibet's kids." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head when he worried that he took to much of everyone's time.

"Well you guys are here now that what matters." Tibet said.

"Yeah, Tibet and I even have gifts for Cedric and Rachel, not much since it's simple winter coats but should be nice right?, plenty of them around so may not be to special… sorry about that, picked out Cedric's coat myself." Azure said while she worried her gift may not do for now.

Cedric and Rachel blinked a few times when they heard that before Cedric spoke up.

"No need to be worried Azure. Whatever you got me, I will enjoy it." He said with a kind smile.

Azure smiles at that innocently before she said this.

"Thanks, I got the biggest warmest coat there since you may need the extra warmth." Azure said while she walked to Cedric and passed him a coat… that looked like fluff incarnate… honestly if Cedric wore this he would look like a big marshmallow, even the hood looked poofy and had a face mask to hide his lower face and keep it warm… thankfully it was blue like his fur color…

Cedric blinked when he looked at the coat a few times before he spoke up.

"Well this is nice. And I like how the color matches my fur."

Azure smiles brightly at that before she said this with an excited tone like she was a kid.

"Well why not try it on, the clerk at the store this would keep you warm or I would get a refund guarantee, said it would protect you from a lot as well." Azure said while she smiles innocently at Cedric… uh-oh… looks like she could have gotten scammed if this was from a simple store and paid a mint for it.

Cedric was worried if Azure was ripped off but didn't want to make said feline feel bad so Cedric to a moment to put on the coat before he was now all big and puffy.

Daniel tries to not snicker before he whispers this to Cream's ear.

"_He looks like big blueberry."_

Cream elbowed Daniel lightly for that but otherwise didn't say anything while Azure said this.

"Oh and there is this feature, said it would really help in any situation." Azure said while she went to Cedric's left arm and points to a symbol on it.

"Touch that and you'll see." Azure said while she stepped back to give Cedric some room for some reason.

Cedric and the others blinked for a second before Cedric brought his hand to the symbol before pressing it.

A moment later, the coat wobbled funnily on Cedric's body before the coat expanded and all that and Cedric now looked like a giant poofy ball with his arms and head the only way to tell where he was in the mess while he towered over everyone but looked like he couldn't move much, in fact he had trouble moving his arms as well from how poofy the sleeves were and even the hood was expanded which made it hard for his head to move.

Cedric felt like he couldn't move while Daniel covered his mouth as he really wanted to laugh at this.

Azure however just said this to Cedric when she approached him.

"So Cedric, how is that for a feature?, you could use this for defense if you wanted to." Azure said while she smiled at Cedric…

Cedric looked at Azure and didn't have the heart to say something bad since he knew that the feline put some thought into the coat before he spoke up.

"Well, I do feel safe so I think this feature will come in handy."

Azure just smiles at that before she said this.

"And just wait for what Tibet picked out for Rachel, I helped with that as well, don't worry about the poofiness, it will go down in a few more seconds." Azure said while she waits for about 40 more seconds before she got confused when it didn't go down.

"Er… maybe if we press the symbol again?" Azure said when she moved so that she could roll Cedric a bit and pressed the symbol again… to get nothing and looked worried her gift was a complete dud which showed when she had no idea of what to do now.

That's when Cedric spoke up.

"Maybe since I pressed the symbol before, I have to do it again or maybe it's voice activated… Revert back." He said to see if it worked.

However it looked like voice commands wouldn't work which caused Azure to start to tear up when this gift seem worse and worse… all that was left was self pressing for the symbol… but the arms were so poofy that it made it hard to move them… maybe that was the catch to it?

Cedric sees the tears before he desperately tries to bring his arm to the symbol.

Thankfully after a few seconds of desperate struggle, he did press the symbol and it caused it to glow before Cedric's coat starts to wobble and shake before it starts to deflate with a noticeable squeal like noise, like a balloon losing air.

Everyone blinked though Daniel sadly starts to laugh from that before saying this.

"Geeze Cedric, how much beans did you eat?"

Azure however starts to cry from that while Cream gave Daniel the mother of all death glares while many others did the same while Emerald facepalmed when Daniel never learned how to be controlled from his stunt with laughing at Cedrina in Rachel's world, granted this was different but Azure did hope that this gift would work even if it wasn't a Christmas themed gift and now people, mainly Daniel was laughing at it.

Daniel stops laughing before looking at everyone who was glaring at him before asking this.

"What did I do?"

Cream just forced Daniel's head to look at the crying Azure and the royally pissed off Cedric, Tibet, and Rachel to see if he got it now.

Daniel blinked when he noticed Azure crying before saying this.

"Oops."

Though Rachel brought out her hammer and said this.

"I'll show you some oops by knocking whatever sense you have in that dumb panda brain of yours." She said.

Santa however spoke up when he walked next to Daniel.

"Now now, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm, but unless he wants coal from me… or a simple knock to the head… I would suggest he apologizes to the lady that he made cry or he's not a real Samurai for making a woman cry." Santa said before giving Daniel a warning glare while he raised a hand and formed a fist before he shocked the group when he punched the ground and made a noticeable crater under him before he said this.

"Just for the record… this is me with barely any Christmas cheer, not only do I have to defend myself which would explain the strength, but it allows me to easily carry all the gifts I do without issue." Santa said while he smiled at Daniel to get the message through that even St. Nick was a bit angry with Daniel so that should say something.

Daniel pales before he looks at Azure and spoke up.

"Sorry Azure. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Azure took a few moments to sniff before she said this.

"B-But… i-if you thought it was ridiculous… what if the others do as well… so much for my gift…" Azure said while she looked more down than ever while Santa cracked his knuckles behind Daniel to have him do better since that apology was lackluster while some of the group did rub the back of their heads when they wanted to laugh as well but had enough control to not do that..

Daniel gulped before he spoke up.

"No no. I think you gave Cedric a great gift. I only laughed because… I was jealous for not getting a coat like that."

"R-Really?" Azure said when she sounded confused while Cream smiles before she said this.

"Oh really… maybe I should get you a coat like Cedrics… maybe more poofy if you really do like it." Cream said while Santa grins before he said this with an amused tone to his voice.

"Indeed… maybe I should do that after all of this is over and Daniel can show us all what it looks like on him… hmmm… what color do you think I should give him Cream?" Santa said with an amused tone before Cream said this with her own amused tone.

"Hmmm… maybe… pink?" Cream said which made many around Daniel snicker at that when they could picture Daniel as a big pink Marshmallow now while Azure starts to laugh a little when she found that funny.

Daniel blinked before he said this.

"Oh hell no. I don't mind being poofy but pink sucks."

However Cream gripped Daniel on the front of his robe and made him look at her while she had the mother of all pissed off looks on her face which made many back pedel from her when that was a rare face for her.

"Listen Daniel, either you wear a bright pink coat that is poofy or poofier then Cedric's or you won't get any from me and from the other ladies until next Christmas for making fun of Azure's gift and making her cry since technically… this is her first ever Christmas and its already up shitcreek thanks to whatevers going on… **Am I clear...**" Cream growled out while she bared her teeth at Daniel and a dark mist emits from her which showed how pissed she was right now.

Daniel was beyond scared when he heard that before saying this as he looked at Saint Nick.

"...W-Which shades of pink do you have Santa?"

"Well would have to be after this issue is over… but don't worry if we get through with this before Christmas morning… I'll make sure you get the pinkest brightest coat there is with the same poof effect." Santa said with a smile on his face.

Daniel paled when he heard that before he had this thought.

'_Hope you're laughing good… fatso, because after this, I ain't celebrating Christmas again.'_

However to Daniel's horror a moment later, a thought bubble appeared over his head… courtesy of the Spirit who grins with a grin when everyone looked up at the thought bubble before looking back at Daniel again while Santa had a raised eyebrow when he gestured for Daniel to look up.

Daniel blinks before he looks up only to have his eyes widen when he saw his own thoughts in the air.

That's when the panda said two words.

"Oh crap."

"**Better believe it." **Cream said when she went full on Dark mode and starts to drag Daniel out of the Shrine by the back of his robe while everyone watched what was going on.

Daniel tries to grab the ground before he spoke up to his girlfriend.

"No please, have mercy!" He begged.

However Cream ignored the cries of mercy while he was dragged out of the shrine and a moment later, everyone heard loud bangs, bash like sounds, and screams of pain for a minute before Cream walked back in with a smile on her face and normal as well before she said this.

"Daniel will be a bit before he returns so might as well consider him out of the mission until later, sorry about him Azure but everyone knows he's a good guy… just lacks self control with stuff like this." Cream said while she pets Azure on top of her head which caused her to feel better… though considering Daniel didn't get dragged in… Cream must have really let him have it for the insult to Azure and to Santa.

Everyone else didn't know whether they should feel sorry for Daniel or not.

That's when Cedric spoke up.

"Well either way Azure, I really do love the jacket."

Azure sniffed a few times before she looked at Cedric.

"R-Really?" Azure asked since Cedric did have trouble with wearing it when it got poofed up.

"Really Azure. I may have to get use to the feature but this will definitely be the only jacket I'll wear whenever we're in a really chilled area."

"W-Well until I can get those Santa and Mrs. Claus outfits for you and everyone else, saw pictures and thought they would look nice since they seemed… festive." Azure said before Emerald said this to get her attention.

"Well that's nice and all, but I believe we need to get Rachel her coat from Tibet so we can go to Cool Edge and fix this so you can get the outfits." Emerald said with a smile on his face while Azure blinked at that before she nods and looked to Tibet so she could give the coat she picked out for Rachel to her.

Tibet nods at Azure before she walks up to Rachel and hands the coat to her.

Rachel takes a good look at the coat after grabbing it.

It was pink in color while it looked poofy, perfect for cold climate, it didn't look bad, even had multiple pockets and everything.

"Wow Azy, this coat looks great." Rachel said.

"Actually… Tibet picked that one out Rach." Azure said while she points at Tibet and saw the fashion sense between Tibet's coat vs Cedric's coat.

Rachel blinked a few a times before she said this to Tibet.

"Oh, sorry Tibet."

Tibet however waved her off by saying this.

"Eh no worries Rach, why not try this coat on and see if it fits?" Tibet said while she passed Rachel the coat.

Rachel nods at the woman before she takes the coat and puts it on after a moment passed.

Tibet grins before she said this when she saw that the outfit made Rachel look curvier than normal.

"Hehe, I must say, you are really rocking the poof that's for sure." Tibet said when the coat really went well with Rachel's form and many had to admire it while Azure got a blush on her face when Rachel looked adorable.

Cedric blushed as well when he looked at Rachel before said hedgehog spoke up.

"Hehe, thanks. This coat really works for me."

"Your welcome, and just in case, I got my own in case my natural resistance isn't enough for the cold." Tibet said before she summoned a white puffy coat that looked like Rachel's but Tibet's size before she equipped it and showed that it fit her perfectly.

Cedric and Rachel blushed when they saw how good the coat worked for Tibet.

Tibet grins from that before Lillum says this to get everyone's attention.

"Well we can have a sexy fashion show later, for now we got Christmas to save." Lillum said with a grin on her face while Emerald nods though the sexy fashion show was Lillum's own words.

"She's right. We better head to Cool Edge asap." Cedric said.

Everyone nods before Emerald said this when he walked forward.

"Alright, Cedric, Azure, Rachel, Lillum, Tibet, Santa, grab on, were going to Cool Edge now, I'll teleport us there." Emerald said while he waits for them to gather around him before he said this when everyone placed a hand on him.

"Chaos…. CONTROL!" Emerald said before he and the others touching him vanished in a flash of light which caused the scene to go to Daniel for a moment to show the upper half of his body smashed into the ground while his legs hanged to the ground.

Doubt he can say anything though Daniel made a mental note to never ever laugh at other people and needs to be careful what he thinks when the Spirit is around. Plus he is now thinking of getting some space away from Cream for a awhile after that vicious beating.

The scene then went to Emerald and the others when they went to Cool Edge.

* * *

**Mobius/ Cool Edge/ ?/ Emerald, Rachel, Cedric, Azure, Tibet, Lillum, Santa**

When everyone appeared, a large gust of wind was flowing around the group which caused many to nearly stumble while Emerald roared over the wind which could barely be heard.

"Hey Santa!, where does the GPS say where the toy is going!" Emerald said while Santa quickly pulled his phone out and looked at where the toy was heading and said this when he points north.

"Like my home, to the north." Santa said while he chuckles which caused Emerald, Tibet, and Azure to sweatdrop from the joke.

Cedric and Rachel also sweatdropped since this was no time for a joke.

Santa blinked a few times before he looked to the others and said this.

"Too soon or obvious?" Santa said before Emerald raised a hand and says this.

"Both…" Emerald said while everyone nods before Santa just said ah before he said this when he looked to his phone again.

"Well bad joke aside, follow me." Santa said before he jumped and with a poof of Christmas smoke, candy cane skis appeared before Santa was gliding across the snow like a rocket which made everyone blink before Emerald gave chase after he picked Azure and Tibet up in barriers which left Rachel and Cedric behind when Lillum smiles before she flys after Emerald and Santa while Emerald had Azure and Tibet in tow.

Cedric and Rachel blinked a few times before Cedric spoke up.

"Hey!... Great, guess we're running then."

"Guess so, let's get going before were left behind!" Rachel said before she ran after the others.

Cedric ran as well before the duo uses their super speed to catch up with the others.

For a bit the group keeps on running while the scene shifts to an unknown location in Cool edge where a strange building was, far away from the action figure that was running there, it… looked like it had a mainly toy centric theme going.

* * *

**Mobius/ Cool Edge/ ?/ ?**

When the scene went inside, there were two figures in the room, one was tall and looked like they were wearing armor, and the smaller one, who looked female and in some kind of royal gown, and a young one at that who sat on some kind of plush like throne, was watching Emerald's group from some kind of portal while they chased after Santa who led the group after the action figure before the young girl spoke up.

"Hehe, seems like things are about to get interesting my knight, but I'm not ready for guests right so I might as well do this…" The girl said before she held a hand out to the portal and a moment later, the action figure stopped all of a sudden before it turned to wait for the group...

* * *

**Mobius/ Cool Edge/ Emerald, Santa, Lillum, Cedric, Rachel, Tibet, Azure**

Santa in turn got a confused look on his face when he saw that the GPS stopped for some reason and slowed down a bit which caused everyone to get confused before they all saw the action figure standing in the snow and looks at them before Santa stopped a decent space away and gestured for everyone to stop when he felt something… off with this toy…

Everyone wondered what's going on though they have a sixth sense that something was wrong.

The girl on the other side of the portal smiles before she clinched her hand before the toy starts to float in the air while dark energy starts to form around it which caused everyone to get shocked looks when there was so much malice coming from the toy.

"Oh… that is not good." Emerald said while he got on guard with his energy on his fists.

Cedric and Rachel were also on guard and made sure they protected Tibet.

A moment later, the toy shakes, rattles before the energy bursts with a roar and twisted jingle bells were heard before everyone saw the energy morph and shifts before a monstrous giant version of the Action figure was in front of the group, it was half as tall as Emerald and looked like it was bulked up and various parts of its enlarged body emits a dark energy that was unsettling, like anger… rage… sorrow was pouring from the toy itself before it roars and charged the group with a fist held back at the ready.

Cedric and Rachel blinked when they saw that before Cedric tries to weaken the action figure by shooting lightning at it and Lillum tried to use her ice to lock its legs into place.

However it seemed to only shoot at it and around it harmlessly and the ice broke easily when some dark mist forced it away while Emerald moved Cedric and Rachel away and Lillum flew back with Emerald making some barriers barriers around Cedric and Rachel and swings a fist forward and met the Giant action figures attack while Santa shot away before Emerald was shockingly pushed back slowly while everyone was dropped from the barriers so that Emerald could focus but it looked like power wise, he was slowly being pushed back.

"What the? What kind of action figure is this?" Rachel asked as she watched Emerald pushed back.

"No clue, let's back him up!" Azure said before she shot forward and towards the Giant action figure before she made a large dark fireball and threw it at the Giant action figure which caused it to jump to the side to avoid the attack before Tibet charged towards it with a snarl and tried to bum rush the behemoth and locked hands with the Giant action figure before Tibet's muscles bulge a bit when she slowly tried to push it back but was forced to a stalemate when the giant starts to push back.

Cedric and Rachel were surprised to see Tibet hold off against the action figure before the duo went to assist Tibet while Lillum gave chase.

However the girl on the other end of the portal gave the Giant action figure a plan which caused it to surprise Tibet when she was pulled with her push and got tossed at Cedric when it spun once and lets just say Cedric had a funny reaction when his giant of a Fiance was about to smash into him.

Cedric's eyes went bug eyed when he thought Tibet was gonna land on him, even though he would do anything to save her.

Thankfully though Emerald used his trained power over wind which caused her to float over Cedric before she slid over the snow without harm and Lillum flew over her and went to make sure she was fine.

Azure in turn breathed a sigh of relief before she went to join Cedric and Rachel in attacking the Giant action figure while Santa and Emerald joined in, Emerald with close range attacks, and Santa as a distraction by skiing between its legs and around it.

Cedric tries to use his lightning again while Rachel goes in with her hammer.

Tibet, after being placed on the ground, runs over to give the action figure a good punch.

Lillum in turn flew upwards and tried to fire icicles at the Giant action figure for long range support.

For a few minutes, the group tried to do some damage to the toy giant but every time they did something, the damage healed over it it went through or didn't work at all, it was like dealing with Emerald himself since he could regenerate without end.

Though that did give Emerald an idea when he jumped next to Cedric and said this while the others are busy.

"Hey Cedric, take a good look at that giant and tell me if it reminds you of me in a fight." Emerald said to be sure where his thought process was going.

Cedric blinked when he heard that before the young wolf took a moment to think before he realised where Emerald was going with this before Cedric spoke up.

"Yeah I do."

"Great… I'll try and use a strong enough move to put a dent in that thing, try and keep it busy like the nimble wolf that you are, remember the lessons on augmenting your body or you will be kissing the sky before you know it." Emerald said while he jumped a distance away and got into his iconic Chaos Fist stance where he held his right arm back and held his left over his forearm which starts to charge the right with energy while the giant action figure looked at Emerald when it felt his energy spike and ignored the hits from everyone else when it tried to bum rush Emerald.

Cedric sees that before he looks at the giant action figure and shouts this out.

"HEY UGLY!" He shouts before he uses his strongest lightning attack on the figure.

The Giant action figure was forced off course when it got blinded from the light as well which caused it to charge past Emerald, but when it's vision cleared it slowly turned and starts to charge at Emerald again while Azure threw a massive fireball in the giant action figures way which forced it to move away from Emerald again before Tibet asked this when she got next to Cedric while Azure made sure to force the Giant away.

"What's going on Cedric!, what's the plan!?" Tibet shouts out over the wind which made her voice sound lower than normal.

"We just need to distract it and keep it away from Emerald!" Cedric shouts before he uses another strong lightning strike.

Tibet nods before she charged at the Giant action figure and when she got close, she did a sliding kick under the giant and tripped it up which caused it to crash to the ground with a thud before it starts to push itself up.

That's when Rachel comes in and swings her hammer down as hard as she can on the action figure's head.

It got forced to the ground while Rachel was in front of it before it raised its head slowly and looked her in the eyes that was full of hate and malice while it's body seemed to burst with energy in front of her from the rising malice.

Rachel stepped back a bit before Cedric yells this out while Lillum, with a quick chant, pulled Rachel back from the Giant Action Figure for safety.

"Oh no you don't!" He yells before shooting lightning at the action figure's face.

It got forced onto its knees before it looked at Cedric while the burn marks on its toy like face slowly recover before it tossed its head back and roars before everyone around it got tossed back by a burst of energy while Emerald barely managed to keep on charging his energy before the Giant Action figure got to its feet while its body starts to get more dark energy flowing into it which starts to have the red and gold paint job on the giant action figure slowly starts to turn silver and black as its power continues to rise with its hate and anger.

Everyone groans from the toss before Cedric, who was the first to see the action figure, blinked in surprise when he saw and felt its power.

However, when everyone got to their feet to get ready for round two, Emerald said this when he starts walking to the Giant action figure while his own power bursts forth, mainly from his right arm which had a black shell like armor on it and white twinkles were seen, it was like the night sky was equipped to his arm while a green mist emits slowly from it.

"Thanks for the distraction everyone… I'll take care of it from here on out, Cedric, when I give the signal, chase after me, if this guy is exactly like me, then this bulky form is a shell and the core or real action figure is inside and we need to get it or this fight will never end." Emerald said while he watched the Golam turn to him after its body starts to warp with its anger and hate and starts to look… hideous… like something out of a Christmas nightmare which made Emerald's eyes narrow when he wondered what was the source of all this… the action figure was getting this energy from somewhere… and it wasn't Bordux's energy… so who?

Cedric and everyone else was thinking the same thing before Cedric gets ready to hear the signal.

"NOW!" Emerald roared before he charged the Giant Action figure which roared when it charged Emerald with its arms held back, ready to swipe at Emerald with its eyes practically radiating murder towards Emerald who was the biggest threat right now.

Cedric heard Emerald roared out the signal before he uses his speed to chase after Emerald.

The duo charge towards the Giant action figure before it jumped and spun in the air once before it tried to use both arms to slam Emerald into the ground who roared in turn when he sent his fist upwards and connects with the attack which caused Cedric to be slowed down when the two conflicting energy's pushed against one another when they tried to subdue one another.

Rachel and the others were surprised when they saw that while Cedric tries to regain his speed so he can get to Emerald.

Emerald in turn closed his eyes for some reason while the giant action figure seemed to be pushed back when more energy seemed to flow into Emerald's arm which reminded many of one lesson of Emerald's.

"_Don't force the energy… let it flow… forcing it will just put unnecessary strain on the body and make it so that your response time and energy channelling are below average, easy to say, hard to do, but when you do it… you can do amazing things." _Emerald's lesson rang out before his eyes snapped open and the energy on his arm stopped leaking which left the black armor like shine on his arm before it starts to focus purely into his fist which remind everyone of their lesson on concentrated attacks which, combined with what Emerald was doing now, must have been harder then it looked before the Giant action figures arms were forced back when Emerald lowered his arm a little and slugged it upward which destroyed the joints and Emerald jumped and roared this out when he was in front of the Giant.

"GET THE ACTION FIGURE CEDRIC!" Emerald roared before he slugged the giant action figure in the face which destroyed it and the upper half of the giant as it fell to the ground and the upper half of the small version of the action figure was seen in the giants waist area while energy was going to it and the area around the action figure seemed to try and regenerate the larger body around it.

Cedric sees this before he uses his super speed to quickly grab the smaller action figure.

It got ripped from the lower part of the giant action figure before it rattled and shaked before the giant part burst into a dark mist and vanished while the Action figure struggles to get out of Cedric's hand but thanks to its smaller limbs, it had no effect, man it looked pissed as hell even small.

Cedric chuckled from that before he looks at Emerald to see if he's okay.

Emerald was indeed alright when he lands on his feet and sweeps his hand back while the energy discharged harmlessly into the air before he said this.

"Nice job Cedric, now lets see if we can't figure out what is going on." Emerald said while everyone looked relieved before Emerald got a shocked look on his face before he said this.

"CEDRIC!" Emerald yelled out before Azure yelled this when a portal formed behind Cedric.

"BEHIND YOU!" Azure called before a voice was heard behind Cedric's and something sharp was point right at his back.

"If you would be so kind as to hand the toy over, I would appreciate it." A young sounding female voice said before a large armored hand appeared next to Cedric while the sword points more into his back to warn Cedric into complying.

Cedric didn't expect this to happen though he did ask this.

"I take it that you're the one that sent that toy?"

When the toy got on the armored figured hand, the action figure ran up the arm and everyone saw an armored figure fully exit the portal and a young girl was on the figures shoulder.

"On the contrary, all I did was aid a helpless toy into getting away from people who would sooner or later discard it, it was in a simple sales bin after all but no one wanted it and I felt sorry for it." The girl said while the action figure sat in her lap while it looked content now before the armored figure gripped Cedric on the head and with a strong toss, threw him at Emerald who caught Cedric but got blasted back by the force alone and the duo crash into a nearby snow bank which kicked up a lot of snow while the armored figure stood there silently while the girl giggled at the sight.

Rachel, Azure, and Tibet where shocked at the scene before Rachel angrily glares at the girl and said this.

"You're gonna pay for that and why are you trying to ruin Christmas for everyone?"

"Ruin Christmas?" The Girl said with a hard to read expression before she coldly said this to Rachel.

"Isn't it the other way around and you and your friends are ruining Christmas?... honestly it makes me sick on what Mortals consider good and evil without hearing both sides of the story… right Angelo?" The girl said while she looked at the Armored Knight who silently stood there without answering.

Everyone was confused before Cedric, who groans while trying to get up, asked this.

"H-How are we ruining Christmas? A-Aren't you the one that's stealing everything?"

"Stealing?..." The girl said before her face got warped with anger while she said this to Cedric.

"**I'm trying to help the innocent toys and items that you all would have discarded or ruined later down the line, why don't you try and-!"** The girl said with a serious burst of power while the Armored figure named Angelo raised an arm and pets the girl on the head to calm her which worked before the girl said this when the action figure looked up at the girl with worry.

"My apologize you two, I shouldn't have lost my temper with an ingrate who takes advantage of toys like you two and would toss them away the moment something bad happens." The girl said while smiling at the two which made the Action figure hug the girls hand while Angelo lowered his and went back to staying still for now.

That's when Tibet said this.

"Ingrate? You're the reason this is happening. We're trying to celebrate a great holiday with people we care and love though we can't now since you influence those other toys to take away something important."

The girl looked at Tibet before she said this.

"Angelo." The girl said before the Armored knight shot forward and before anyone could react, Tibet was slugged in the gut and shot into the air before Tibet crashed into the ground before the girl said this before anyone could react.

"Reverse that thinking bitch… I do not influence the toys, they are the ones who influence and created me, I am a being created as a God like being for toys, or more like a Wraith so to speak since I don't want to deal with mortals like you, similar to how you all worship deities or create ones to suit your needs depending on the culture, I'm one made for the toys and for inanimate objects that have been discarded and thrown away like simple garbage… I'm the Wraith of Christmas, an opposite of St. Nick there who gives toys away… I'm one who takes them back… try asking this… if a toy breaks… what do you do?... throw it away or get a new one?... if clothing gifted from another rips… do you repair it or toss it and get another?... my point is… I'm not mortal like you… I take in all toys and items that have suffered because of you mortals and your concepts of giving and Christmas is a key time of year where gifts are given… but sooner or later they will be thrown away like **trash… so don't preach to me about togetherness when you all just think about yourselves and not of the items as well… this place has Dimensional properties so try and guess what Dimensions have living objects and what not and tell me-!" **The girl said before she starts to lose it before she was pet again by the armored knight and the action figure before she calmed down while Tibet slowly sat up while she held her stomach when the attack really knocked her through a loop.

Rachel quickly went to Tibet's side while Cedric angrily looks at the girl before he spoke up.

"I don't care if you're the female version of Krampus or the Ghost of yesteryear… people tend to cherish and save what's important. Not everyone is like that. You and the objects are blind to the truth."

The girl just gave Cedric a cold look before she said this.

"Seems no matter what I say, you'll just don't get it, I'M not the one doing this… the objects and toys full of hate and anger are the ones who made me, hate me all you want, it doesn't matter, all I care for are the safety of the toys and objects that YOU people try and get rid of… so before lecturing me on what is right and wrong… try and remember the last time you kept an item or object and if it was broken or ruined… did you just toss it like garbage?... because I have a few of your toys from your dimension who have a bone to pick with you boy… take a good look at Angelo and try and remember him… I'm sure the name does ring a bell with a certain toy." The girl said while she placed a hand on the armored knights head.

Cedric blinked when he heard that before a moment later Cedric's eyes widen when he remembered something before he spoke up.

"Wait… I remember having a toy Knight set and there was one that I always played with it the most even pretended to be one."

"Indeed, but because of your actions, Angelo lost not only the King and Queen but also his purpose in life when he was tossed away by your mother when you accidently broke his sword arm off and tried to used your powers to weld it back on and made it worse, you could call it an accident but it was because of you wanting to try and spice things up with your powers that caused the Queen and King to be disfigured but take a good look at Angelo's right arm, it's been so warped that when I reformed him, it came out like this." The girl said while the armored knights right arm did look demonic compared to the shine and neatness of the rest of the armor.

Cedric's eyes widen in shock when he saw the arm before he said this to the knight.

"Angelo… I'm sorry that I destroyed your arm but I was young and immature. I wouldn't break you on purpose nor get rid of you."

The girl just scoffed at that before she said this.

"Try saying that again when he was buried under a mountain of trash for years and never got played with like he did in the past… I'm even trying to restore the King and Queen so the set will be complete again and he is following my orders to the letter as my noble knight, unlike you he won't betray his kind… now if you'll excuse us, we should get home." The girl said before a portal formed behind her, Angelo, and the action figure before Angelo turned to the portal and starts walking to it.

Though Cedric did say this.

"This doesn't change anything. We will stop you."

The girl however didn't say anything before she, the action figure, and Angelo left the area but not before the girl says this when they were near the portal.

"Oh, and St. Nick, nice try with the GPS, but you may want to double check it to see if Emerald's attack didn't cause it to break." The girl said before she entered the portal fully before it closed while Emerald didn't like where this was going while he looked at his fist.

Cedric and everyone else also didn't like what the girl said before they looked at Santa Claus and Emerald.

Santa took a look at his phone before sweatdropping and got a funny look on his face before Emerald said this when he felt really bad right now.

"I… busted the GPS didn't I?" Emerald said before Santa said this.

"My my, this stow storm is getting intense, maybe we should head back to the Shrine for now." Santa said which made Emerald jolt while he looked at his fist while he sweats comically when he felt like it was his fault that they lost the trio now.

Cedric and the others sweatdrop as well before Cedric quickly runs towards to Tibet with a worried look on his face before asking this.

"Are you okay Tibet?"

Tibet sat up before she said this when she rubbed her aching stomach.

"Nothing a trip to the Healer won't fix, just what was with that girl?, even if she is some kind of spirit of toys or something or whatever, doesn't give her the right to do all this." Tibet said while Lillum went over to Emerald and said this to the group while she tried to calm Emerald down.

"Yeah, I mean sure some toys can be repaired and stuff can be fixed but what can we do with stuff that's too damaged to even do that?, collect it like junk?, personally I would recycle at the very least, at least that's what I do with my own toys that break from the stress." Lillum said before she grins which made everyone sweatdrop when her own toys break from to much use…

Though the others sweatdrop, Cedric had a look of what appears to be guilt on his face.

Azure however just walked up to him and hit him on the back of the head to get his attention while the puffiness of the coat just made the blow not very noticable but Azure did say this to him.

"Cedric, you're not at fault for this Angelo guy that we have to deal with." Azure said while she had her hands on her hips.

"Maybe… but I'm the reason his arm is like that and why he's part of this."

"Try telling that to Rachel, remember her Heartless arm?, well you gonna just throw her away because of some kind of disfigurements?, or will you throw me away as well since I have no real memories of everyone and I messed my body up time and again?, because to me, if that Angelo guy can't remember the happy times and take them into account, then I doubt he was a real friend at all, though considering I'm still trying to get memories back, I can't really talk but you get what I mean right?" Azure said while she raised an eyebrow at Cedric.

Cedric was a bit taken back when he heard Azure say that before he said this.

"Yes, but I would never get rid of you or Rachel no matter what changes you both went through."

"Maybe, but I don't think he despises you, I mean think about it, if he really wanted to, he could have killed you when he had the chance when he got the jump on you and Tibet as well, but he didn't, probably from a sense of honor if its with his Knight like form but I think that aside from his savior's help with restoring him and his allies, he must feel indebted to her, so you can't say he's all bad, maybe he can be reasoned with since he was your toy after all, right Rachel?" Azure said while she smiles at Cedric to see if that helped cheered him up.

Rachel nods at her feline girlfriend in agreement while Cedric, who felt a bit better, did had a thoughtful look on his face before he looks at Azure and spoke up.

"You're right. I just need to see Angelo again and hope he would listen to me and remember the good times we have. Thanks Azure." He said with a warm smile.

"Well we won't be able to now, the GPS is down…" Santa said while he showed the phone to everyone and nothing was on it, all in all, they lost their lead thanks to the girl and her knight.

"Is there a way to fix it?" Rachel asked.

"Unfortunately no, all we can do is hope for a Christmas Miracle now, besides I think Emerald may need a pep talk back at the shrine." Santa said while Emerald looked down when he realized he just blew their shot at figuring things out while Lillum tried to cheer him up to no avail.

That's when Cedric spoke up.

"Emerald, I know you're upset but it doesn't mean we still can't find the girl. We just need to go back to the shrine, regroup and think of a new." He said hoping it will help.

Emerald in turn just nods his head before he said this with a dull tone.

"Gather around then everyone." Emerald said while he still looked a bit depressed, seems unless a lead was found his family's first Christmas here as well as Korra's would be ruined.

Everyone hoped they would found a lead before they all gathered around Emerald.

Emerald then dully said this when he didn't put much Ooomph into his voice.

"Chaos… control…" Emerald said before everyone vanished in a flash of light while the scene went to the Shrine.

* * *

**Mobius/ Angel City/ Master Emerald Shrine/ Cream, Strike, Frost, Rose, Spirit of the Master Emerald**

Everyone else back at the shrine watched the fight from the Master Emerald and saw everything that transpired from Emerald and the others chasing the toy to fighting its larger form all the way to when they vanished before Emerald and the others appeared in the room and Emerald just walked away from everyone and crouched down near the wall while a storm cloud appeared over his head to show his depressed state.

Everyone sees this before Cedric spoke up.

"Well… we're back and guess you guys know what we're up against huh?"

"Yeah, a brat with some kind of goddess of toys complex that needs an attitude adjustment." Strike said stoically which made everyone sweatdrop since that option was the normality here, though for Cedric and the Students and Tibet, they were a bit surprised when Strike said that nonchalantly… then again she lived in this city for much longer so god like beings must be a common thing around here… Dimensional Hub and all that...

Though surprise, Rachel noticed something before she looks at Cream and asked this.

"Hey Cream, where is Daniel at?"

"Oh I went to check on him and he seems to have run off, guess he is hiding under his bed or something right now so I'm giving him time to calm down before I go speak with him." Cream said while she showed a picture of the hole in the ground where Daniel was before he left which showed half of his body buried into the ground and his legs stuck straight up in the air aside from bent knees and his Fundoshi was seen when the robe had fallen.

Everyone blinked in surprise when they saw the pic before Cedric spoke up.

"Ouch… Remind me not to get you angry… scratch that, remind me not to get anyone angry."

Cream giggles at that before she said this to Cedric after she put her phone away.

"Oh don't worry, occasional anger moments from others aside, you actually try and hold yourself back, guess that means I got a fixer upper on my hands while Azure, Rachel, Tibet, and Sticks got a good guy, eh Mr. Poofy?" Cream said which made Azure surprisingly giggle when she did think the name fit, granted she was a bit sore from Daniel laughing at the coat, but with the look on Cedric's face, made it hard not to giggle at that.

Cedric blushes from being called that while Rachel and Tibet giggled as well though Tibet groans as she was still sore from the mega punch.

A moment later however, and Tibet's body glowed with a green light before Emerald said this when he was showed to have tossed a green healing orb at Tibet.

"Sorry… forgot to heal everyone…" Emerald said before he tossed another orb then another before Cedric, Azure, Rachel, Lillum, and Santa were at full health again, even their tiredness was gone.

"Oh, thanks Emerald, and I think Tibet appreciates that." Lillum said while she stretched her body a bit and the kinks in it were gone.

Tibet stretches as well before sighing in relief before saying this.

"You betcha. I feel all brand new."

"Whatever… doubt a few heals will matter unless we save Christmas and I blew it." Emerald said while he looked down again while Lillum chuckles at that before she said this when she raised her hands.

"All in favor of getting Maite to help cheer Emerald up, say I." Lillum said while she grins at the group.

Even though the group sweatdrops from that, they knew that the succubus was right before they all raised their hands and said this in unson.

"I"

Lillum grins at that before she flew off towards Emerald's home while Emerald still looked depressed, and low and behold, after 20 minutes, Lillum flew into the shrine with Maite chasing after her before Lillum says this to the hedgehog Fiance.

"... see I told you he looked depressed." Lillum says while she floats to Emerald who still had the storm cloud over him.

Maite blinked when she saw that before speaking up.

"... I can see that." She said before she starts walking over to her gloomy Fiance to be before speaking up.

"Hey Emerald. Heard about what happen. You okay?" She asked with a worried look.

"No… I think I screwed Christmas up for everyone, and that's an important holiday… did I ever tell you that I was born near Christmas?, well not only that, I used to celebrate it with my family back then before coming to Mobius… sure it wasn't much sometimes, but it was something… and considering we're having our family's first ever Christmas, I think I fucked it up for everyone…" Emerald said while the storm cloud comically rains on him and only got him wet in image only.

Maite sees this before she placed a hand on Emerald's shoulder while not caring if she got wet before speaking.

"I don't think you did Emerald. Granted the GPS did get destroyed but considering who you guys were up against, I don't think anyone is blaming you. There is still a chance to save Christmas."

"R-Really?" Emerald said while he looked at Maite with watery eyes, seems the pep talk was working.

Maite smiles kindly at Emerald before she nods her head at her fiance.

Emerald sniffed hard a few times to clear his nose before he wiped his eyes while Lillum gave the others a peace sign which showed a small victory here.

Cedric, Rachel and Tibet smiles at that knowing that Maite did good.

A moment later, the Spirit spoke up to get everyone's attention which made everyone look at them.

"**Considering things, I believe we should take an hour break before coming back to think of a game plan, I'll speak with Kamikazix and the other Elementals on what do do, you all rest up, we may need you all at full power for what's to come… besides… I believe someone here needs more than a simple moral boost." **The Spirit said with a grin on its face towards Maite while Emerald didn't notice when he was still trying to collect himself.

Maite did blush before she leans in and whispers this in Emerald's ear.

"_Let's go home so I can really help you feel better."_

Emerald blushed brightly from that while the Spirit chuckles when it knew what Maite was doing before it looks at Cedric and says this.

"**Good luck to you Cedric with Tibet, Azure, and Rachel in 10 minutes Cedric." **The Spirit said with its iconic teasing grin which made Tibet and Azure blush though Tibet grins at Cedric when she got what the Spirit was saying, looks like Emerald wasn't the only one getting lucky today.

Rachel blushed as well while Cedric who gave off the same did felt some excite knowing what will happen.

The Spirit then said this when it decided to end things here for the group.

"**Now then, time for you all to go, I got things to do and places to be." **The Spirit said before it vanished which left everyone alone in the Shrine room.

Maite then looked at Emerald before asking this.

"Let's get going dear."

Emerald nods before he got up and looked to everyone and says this when he bowed to everyone.

"Sorry for breaking down like that guys, I'm still a teacher yet I lost it from one mistake, I'll try and make sure it won't happen again." Emerald said while he waits for a response.

"No worries on that Emerald. The thing about mistakes is, we can learn from that and try to do better." Cedric said.

Emerald nods at that before he stood up.

"Now then… Maite, I believe we should get going." Emerald said before Lillum spoke up when she floats next to the duo.

"Hey, mind if I join?, Cedy's about to get an orgy in a bit so mind if I make this two way a threeway?... besides… I do want to test a few things that I've talked about with Maite, bit of a hint… in this case, a Cyborg does have it's perks sometimes." Lillum said while she floats behind Maite and hugged her and her breasts rest on Maite's head.

Maite blushes when she felt that before speaking up.

"Well I don't mind. The more the merrier."

Lillum grins at that before she said this to Emerald when she looks at him lustfully.

"You heard her Emerald, seems you get two sexy ladies this Christmas eve." Lillum said before licking her lips while Tibet, near Cedric, looks at him before she said this when she picked him up by the hood of his poofy coat.

"Come on girls, lets go unwrap our Christmas present early, Azure handled the poofy wrapping after all." Tibet said before she starts walking away with Cedric in tow while Azure blushed before she gave chase.

Rachel giggles as she gave chase while Cedric couldn't believe how he was being carried.

Everyone else sweatdrop before they left the area to do their own thing and Santa followed Emerald,Maite, and Lillum so he can see his wife while the scene went to Emerald's home and the four walked into the house to see how Mrs. Claus was doing with the babies.

Turns out that the babies were awake again and Mrs. Claus gently plays with Tobi while one Emerald clone plays with Korra while another did the same with Ruby.

Emerald, Maite, and Santa smiles at the sight before St. Nick says this when he approached his wife.

"Hello Honey, how were the children?" Santa said while he sat next to his wife and wiggles a finger in front of Tobi who tried to play at it when Santa made his finger glow with christmas themed lights.

Mrs. Claus smiles at her husband before she spoke up.

"They were little angels as they slept before waking up."

Santa smiles before Emerald says this when he walked up to Ruby and pets her head.

"Well that'sthat's good, and we made some headway in finding out who did this, though… because of me, we lost our lead…." Emerald said before Lillum sighed before she gestured for Maite to cheer up Emerald again while she explained everything to Mrs. Claus and the clones, from when they left the shrine, the fight with the Action Figure Giant and the Wraith of Christmas and her knight before they left the area.

"... So you see we're taking a break for a moral boost and Maite and I are about to give one hell of a moral boost to him, we got an hour after all so might as well use this time to cheer him up, thankfully that storm cloud is an illusion or this place would have been flooded by now." Lillum said while she looked over and saw that Ruby was giggling when the cloud storms on his head again and tiny lightning bolts zapp his head, all in all, he may recover but looks like the mess up was still a low blow for him and would take a reminder to perk him up again.

Mrs. Claus sweatdrops while Maite tries to help Emerald feel better before Mrs. Claus spoke up.

"I see, well at least you all made it back."

"Yeah, anyway, sorry to ask this of you again, but can you watch the kids again?, I may… repay you for this when things are settle this Christmas fiasco, maybe Emerald and Maite can do that as well?" Lillum surprisingly said which shocked Emerald and Maite who looked at Lillum like she lost her damn mind.

Mrs. Claus blinked a few times when she heard the succubus say that before she looks at Santa to see his reaction.

Santa had a blush on his face but he was at least looking away from Lillum to show that while he was surprised by that, he did at least have restraint, seems it was his wife's call.

Mrs. Claus did blush as well before saying this.

"Well… I might have to talk with my husband about that first before anything."

Santa blushed brightly from that surprise before Lillum giggles and says this when she turned away from the duo and floats to Emerald and Maite's bedroom while she had a smile on her face while Emerald and Santa were shocked at how forward Lillum was… scratch that, they both had a feeling but the way she did it was surprising…

Maite was also surprised at how Lillum acted before speaking up.

"Well… as surprising as that is… well still have some cheering up to do Emerald."

Emerald blushed from that before he grins and said this when he stood up.

"Well then… might as well practice for the honeymoon!" Emerald said before he picked up Maite bridal style and starts walking to the bedroom like the groom about to take the bride to the bedroom for the time of her life.

Maite, though surprised, blushes brightly from being carried however, the hedgehog/cyborg smiles as she nuzzles her head on Emerald's neck.

Emerald in turn grins before he enters his bedroom and applyed a silencing seal while Mrs. Claus, Santa, and the clones were in the room before one clone said this to Santa and Mrs. Claus.

"You know… we could take over and let you two have your own fun if you want." A clone said out of the blue which made Santa and Mrs. Claus blush a bit from that before the scene went into Emerald's bedroom while Emerald had set Maite on the bed while Lillum laid on her side on the bed in the nude while she grins at the duo.

Maite blushes before she took a moment to remove her clothes. Thankfully nothing cybernetic affected some of the important parts of her body like her breasts and what not.

Aside from some parts on her body that were hid by the illusion she used and her left eye, she looked normal, all in all, she still looked sexy as hell which made Emerald grin before he snapped his fingers and he was in the nude instantly except for some underwear for certain reasons, mainly for in case he can't use Chaos energy and doesn't have to fight in the nude, the others was to tease the ladies a bit when he did that and he only had underwear on which showed the forming bulge on him and he was in his battle mode so his body was pure muscle right now instead of looking underwealming.

Maite blushes when she stares at Emerald's muscled body before she licks her lips as she stares at the bulge though she wished the underwear wasn't on.

Emerald saw the look before he grins and he surprised Maite when he said this.

"Chaos… Control…" Emerald said while time froze around him, teleporting was fun, but he had another idea when he approached Maite and after an unknown amount of time in the frozen time, he was sitting on the bed and counts down from 3...2...1… and snapped his fingers and time resumed before Maite, who never expected anything, came harder then she ever had before and squirts hard onto the ground without her control while Emerald grins at what was going on while Lillum looked surprised when she saw that.

Maite was so shocked and confused on what just happen before she tries to speak up through the intense orgasm.

"W-What… just... h-happen?" She asked with a deep blush on her face.

"Simple time stopping Chaos Control, pretty much warmed you up instantly but I took my sweet sweet time on my end, even got a few drinks from the kitchen and all that so all I can say is that you better get ready, because I have more tricks up my sleeve, so unless you got some of your own, you may not be able to walk right, Cyborg or not." Emerald said with a grin on his face which made Lillum giggle while she looked at Maite to see how she was doing since her entire body had pleasant tingles everywhere.

Maite was indeed surprise again when she heard that before grinning and spoke up.

"Oh you'll find out. You be pleasantly surprise with what I can do."

Emerald chuckles before he said this while he points behind Maite.

"You may try… but I think Lillum wants a round with you now." Emerald said before Maite felt her chin get gripped and Maite's head was turned to look at Lillum before the succubus kissed Maite on the lips and her tongue went into Maite's mouth, the kicker, she had shapeshifted into a Mongoose shaped Mobian with bat like wings which was a staple no matter the form.

Maite was a bit surprise from that action before seeing Lillum's form before a moment later, Maite returns the kiss before she uses her tongue to ask for permission to enter.

Lillum didn't mind and opened her mouth to let Maite's tongue into her mouth before Lillum's tongue carefully played with Maites while she pulled Maite onto the bed and laid back on the bed and keeps the kiss up, she even rubbed Maite's body in a loving way while Emerald watched with a grin on his face.

Maite moans in Lillum's mouth before rubbing the succubus's body as well.

Lillum moans from that as well before Emerald moved from his spot and joined Lillum in pleasing Maite when he got next to Maite and starts to play with her ass and moved her cheeks apart and starts to lick her ass and folds while Lillum focused on Maite's breasts.

Maite shudders as she moans from the treatment before she uses her hands to give Lillum's ass a good squeeze.

Lillum groans from that before Emerald used one of his abilities, an oldy but a goody, to make it so that he was using demonic energy and it slowly starts to wrap around his body and his body looked more feral, his teeth sharpened, his hair looked more wild, his eyes looked monster like, looking like cat eyes instead of circular pupils and his hands got claws, and to top it all off, his body bulked up even more and if he stood up, he would have been a head taller then normal, but because he was still kneeling behind Maite and Lillum, they wouldn't notice, but they did notice that when he starts to finger their pussies and ass's thanks to the angle, his fingers were larger than normal and the tips of his fingers were covered in special barriers that made them safe to use.

Lillum and Maite blink in surprise when she finally noticed Emerald's look before they start to moan and groan a bit loudly from having her holes fingered.

Emerald grins from that before he keeps his actions up and made the barriers bumpy and they start to spin like drills in the two woman's holes which made Maite and Lillum moan more as time went on.

Maite continues to moan louder before a minute or two passes before she starts to feel her next orgasm approaching.

Lillum felt the same thing happening as time went on for a couple more minutes before Lillum groans loudly when she came hard on Emerald's fingers and hugged Maite tighter.

Maite hugged Lillum as well before the hedgehog/cyborg climaxed hard on Emerald's fingers.

Emerald in turn slowly stopped his actions but made sure to keep his actions up while he waits for Lillum and Maite tap off and they both did after 30 seconds thanks to Emerald's actions making the orgasm stronger then normal.

Maite, after tapping off, pants for a moment while the blush on her face deepens.

Emerald in turn stands up on his feet before he blinked when he saw the illusion on Maite fading until it was gone and saw her augmented body in full, it wasn't like last time since she got an upgrade to make this state of hers much better somewhat which showed two metallic legs and feet that mimicked her old legs, her left arm was robotic and had various buttons on it that were hidden behind a panel for protection, and there was some parts on her body where the seem on her womb was, all in all, it looked like Maites control was shot right now.

Maite stops panting as she sees Emerald staring before asking this.

"S-Something wrong… E-Emerald?"

Emerald blinked a few times before he chuckles and says this.

"Nah, your illusion just broke, but forget about that for now, it's my turn for some fun since I helped you two feel good." Emerald said while he points to his dick that throbbed big time, like the last few times, he was around 10 to 12 inches long and 2 to 3 in width, but thanks to his slightly bigger body, his dick was a full foot in length and veins were seen which bulged to show how monsterous his dick was right now which made Lillum grin and blush while she licks her lips at the sight.

Maite blushes as well before she felt some excited before feeling her folds get wet again as she already imagined Emerald pounding her pussy good.

The scene then went to a couple minutes later which showed Emerald was laying back on the bed with his hands behind his head while he shudders and groans when he looked down at Maite and Lillum who were working various parts of his dick good, Maite was licking various parts near the head and used her hands to stroke him off while Lillum was working the base and his balls for some serious tag team action.

Maite continue her licking as she strokes her fiance's dick with her mechanical hand.

However, Maite decides to up the ante when she surprises Emerald by making her left hand vibrate while stroking his dick.

Emerald and Lillum were surprised by that before Emerald groans loudly and Lillum grins before she used her magic to make her fingers ice cold and used them to play with his balls which made Emerald groan more, seems Maite definitely had new tricks up her sleeve… or robotic arm and Lillum was working well to work with her.

Maite giggles at Emerald's reaction before she licks up to the head of Emerald's dick before the hedgehog/cyborg starts going to the tip with her tongue as her hand kept vibrating.

Emerald hissed a bit from the spike in pleasure before he used a hand to pet Maite's head and the other with Lillum which made the succubus blush, thanks to the pink fur color that Lillum picked out with the Mongoose Mobian form made it hard to see before she doubled her efforts to please Emerald.

Maite was on the same boat as she blushed from the petting which made her double her efforts as well as she looked at Emerald with lust and love in her eyes.

Emerald returned the same looks before he surprised Maite and Lillum when he used a quick hand gesture and Maite was forced onto her back by a small gust of wind and Lillum got knocked next to Maite before Emerald said this when he had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Hehe, I have a idea on how to make this more pleasurable for the three of us, Maite, Lillum, one of you stay on the bed and the other gets on top of the other but make sure your ass's are facing me… trust me, will make sense in a moment." Emerald said before Lillum grins when she got where he was going with this and she quickly got on top of Maite and her face was in front of Maite's and Emerald grins when he approached the duo.

Maite blushes brightly as she sees Lillum being on top of her before seeing Emerald getting closer.

A moment later, Emerald adjusted the two ladies so that their pussies were touching one another before Emerald moved so that he could slide his dick between Maite and Lillum's bodies and his dick managed to get up and past the two women's plentiful breasts and they saw the head of his dick in front of their faces while Emerald grins before he starts to thrust his hips and his dick rubs against Lillum and Maite's but and breasts which made him, Lillum, and Maite groan from the pleasure when Emeralds dick hits Lillum and Maite's buds.

Maite groans as she can feel Emerald's dick sliding on her folds before moaning a bit.

Emerald grins at that before he starts to use his hands to hold onto Maite's breasts and moved them on his dick while Lillum used her hands to move her own breasts before she starts to lick and drool a bit on Emerald's dick to lube it up which made it easier for Emerald's dick to glide on their bodies without issue.

Maite moans from that action before she brought her mechanical hand to Lillum's bud and played with it before making it vibrate which, thanks to Emerald's dick being on top of it, made it vibrate as well which was felt by Maite as well.

Emerald and Lillum groan before they keep their actions up while Emerald could feel himself getting close.

"O-Oh fucking… about to… blow!" Emerald groans out while he speeds up his thrusts after a minute and moved Maite's breasts more which caused Lillum to rub her breasts harder on Emerald's dick and her erect nipples rubbed against Maite's, he was already warmed up from before so it was obvious why.

Maite groans and moans a few times as she continues to use her vibrating hand on Lillum's bud.

A minute later, Emerald grits his teeth and groans loudly before he came hard on both Lillum and Maites faces which made Lillum moan when she enjoyed the taste of Emerald's cum.

Maite moans as well when she felt her fiance's cum hit body while making sure to catch some in her mouth.

Emerald keeps cumming for 20 more seconds before he tapped off and pants for breath while he shuddered when Lillum was licking his dick clean with a pleased look on her face, she even licked and kissed Maite's face to try and get more for herself.

Maite returns the kiss while making sure that she gets more of Emerald's cum than the succubus.

Though Lillum made it hard for her to do that and broke out into a kissing match while Emerald chuckles at the sight, he then cleared his throat to get the ladies attention before he says this when he pulled his dick free.

"I don't mind if the kissing match continues, but I believe it's time for me to visit one of your holes, so… mine deciding who gets round 1?" Emerald said while his body returned to normal so it wasn't monstrous compared to the two Mobian shaped ladies while Lillum giggles before she said this when she looked down at Maite.

"Why not give Maite her Christmas gift early?, I can wait for my turn." Lillum said before she kissed Maite full on the lips to silence her before she could speak while Emerald shrugged and rubbed the head of his dick on her folds to get it lubed up for what's to come.

Maite, though surprise when she heard Lillum vouch for her, shudders as she felt Emerald's dick rubbing her folds before moaning a bit in Lillum's mouth.

Emerald and Lillum chuckle at that before Emerald gripped Lillum's hips since they were easier to grab and he slowly pushed his dick inside of Maite's pussy, seems there were some mechanical parts there as well around the vagina because it was like the mother of all vice grips that made it hard for even Emerald's strength to get through, honestly after she became a Cyborg, it was like she was a virgin again and again no matter how many times he went to her.

Maite groans a bit loudly, even if it was muffled, when she felt her fiance's dick in her reminded her when she lost her virginity the first time when she was a regular hedgehog.

Thankfully Emerald took things slow for the first round, it was normally like this and he put some love and care into his actions, it was in the later rounds when she loosened up that gave Emerald full control to really hump away, but for now, he just keeps slowly going deeper and groans from how tight his fiance was.

Maite had a deep blush on her face as she finally starts to relax after feeling Emerald's dick going deeper.

Emerald finally managed to have the head of his dick hit Maite's cervix before he took a minute to let her fully adjust to his size.

It took some time but Maite was able to adjust before waiting for Emerald to start the fun.

Emerald didn't have her wait for long when he pulled his dick free before he starts to thrust his hips which caused his dick to enter and exit the tight hole.

Maite groans for a moment before she begins to moan as she enjoys feeling her pussy getting pounded.

Emerald grits his teeth when he put more speed and power into his actions while Lillum smiles before she got off of Maite and laid next to her while she watched Emerald lean down after Lillum used a spell to clean Maite off and Emerald kissed Maite on the lips after he shifts his form again, this time to be like a blast from the past when he used the Cat Mobian form and hugged Maite, and thanks to their now similar sizes, minus the dick size that Emerald kept, Emerald was able to really give Maite some serious loving as he pounds away at Maite's pussy.

Maite muffly moans a few more times before she returns the kiss after hugging Emerald back before Maite wraps her legs around Emerald's waist to make him thrust deeper as the hedgehog/cyborg stares at her fiance with love and lust.

Emerald returned the look and decided to amp things up when his body glowed with a green energy and his thrusts got stronger and faster which surprised Lillum a bit since this type of action was normally used for the more intense session, but it really made her went when she could imagine the things Emerald could do to her later.

Maite moans even louder when she felt that which made her hug Emerald even tighter.

However, Maite also had a trick up her sleeve when she decides to surprise Emerald by making her pussy tight a bit around Emerald's dick before Maite made her pussy vibrate around it.

Emerald groans from that but still keeps his thrusts up for the next few minutes while Emerald could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on.

Maite was on the same boat as she can feel her orgasm approaching as well.

A couple minutes of thrusts and breasts fondling later, Emerald made one last thrust before he fully hilts himself in Maite's pussy before he roared and came hard inside of her while he plants a kiss on her lips a moment later.

Maite moans loud as she felt her insides getting filled up which caused her womb to bloat a bit before she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick after returning the kiss.

Emerald keeps the kiss up while he keeps cumming in Maite before he tapped off 20 seconds later with a groan.

Maite taps off a few seconds after before she pants for a bit while still hugging Emerald.

Emerald keeps the hug up before he looked Maite in the eyes and says this with so much honesty in his eyes.

"I love you Maite, no matter what." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Maite blushes brightly when she heard that before she smiles at her fiance and spoke up.

"And I love you Emerald… no matter what."

Emerald then kissed her out of the blue and his tongue went to explore her mouth, all in all, Emerald was really showing Maite how much he cared for her right now while Lillum smiles at the sight.

Maite was really happy about that when she returns the kiss before using her tongue to interact with Emerald's tongue.

Emerald then pulled his head away after 10 seconds before he said this to Maite when he looked at Lillum.

"Why not share the love with Lillum here as well?, after all, she's one of my special ladies as well." Emerald said while he grins at Lillum who blushed from the look that Emerald was giving her, it had the same level of love and lust in them that made her heart flutter.

Maite was a bit surprised when she heard that but giggled nonetheless before she looks at Lillum and spoke up.

"You heard him Lillum. Come in and enjoy the love."

Lillum blushed from that before the scene went to a minute later which showed Lillum was being held by Emerald while he sat crossed legged and she was raised and lowered on his dick which was in her pussy and Maite was working her breasts and pussy good which made her moan and groan the entire time, more so when Emerald kissed, licked, and nipped at the side of Lillum's neck.

Maite was really hard at work in pleasing Lillum's breasts and bud while showing the succubus the love she was giving out.

Lillum moans and groans from that while she enjoyed the duo's work before Emerald summoned a clone which went behind Maite and starts to play with her ass, he never said he would not use clones and it starts to play with her ass to help her relax for what the clone had in mind.

Maite jolts from that but let's the clone do his thing as the hedgehog/cyborg continues her works on Lillum's breasts and bud before using her mechanical hand to vibrate on the bud of Lillum's pussy.

Lillum moans loudly from that while the clone moved his body so that the head of his dick was at Maite's ass before he slowly starts to push his way in, and like with Maite's pussy, her ass was extremely tight so it was a slow work to get deep in her ass while Emerald made Lillum bounce more and more on his dick before he had her look to him before he kissed Lillum on the lips and his tongue instantly went to fight hers.

Maite groans when she felt her ass getting penetrated before she latched her mouth on Lillum's right breast before Maite starts lick and suck on the right nipple.

Lillum groans loudly from that and hugged Maites head to her right breast while the two Emerald's keep their actions up before the clone in Maite's ass finally got to the hilt and starts thrusting away while he had a tight grip on Maites ass cheeks.

Maite groans and moans from having her ass pounded as she continues to suck on Lillum's nipple before biting it a bit but made sure to not make it too damaging.

Lillum moans more from that before the clone and Emerald got closer and closer to orgasm as they keep fucking their respective lover, the clone even mimicked Emerald and was licking and sucking at the side of her neck.

Maite shudders as she groans and moan from that action before she went to the left breast and gave it the same treatment while the hedgehog/cyborg continues to play with Lillum's bud.

Lillum moans and groans from the actions of Maite and Emerald while the clone and Emerald keep their actions up before they pushed their dicks as far as they could go before they start to unload their semen into Maite and Lillum's holes with loud groans and Lillum hugged Maites head to her breast more when she came hard on Emerald's dick.

Maite moans loud before she felt her ass tighten around the clone's dick before she climax hard as her juices sprayed the clone's balls and floor.

For a bit, the four keep cumming hard on one another before they tapped off one by one, the clone finished first, after a few seconds to enjoy the afterglow, he vanished which left Maite's ass to gap and semen poured from the hole while Lillum pants for breath on Emerald's lap while she enjoyed the feeling of his dick, Emerald in turn just rests his head on the crook of Lillum's neck and loving rubbed it while he purred from how good he felt from having two beautiful women with him.

Maite pants for breath while shuddering as she feels the clone's semen leaking out as she lays a bit on Lillum's body.

For a bit the trio just enjoy the afterglow before Emerald spoke up when he managed to control himself.

"So… up for another round you two?" Emerald said with a lustful tone which made Lillum grin when she was more than raring to go.

Maite chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"You know it."

The scene then went to a couple minutes later to show that Emerald had taken the Wolf Mobian form and was fucking Maite's pussy doggystyle and was fondling Maite's breasts while Lillum had used one of her toys to grow a dick and was facefucking Maite's mouth, all in all, the warm up round was over and things would get really intense from her on out.

Maite muffly moans loud as she enjoys getting her pussy pounded while gagging a bit from Lillum's dick however, Maite was enjoying it nonetheless she uses her tongue to lick around.

Lillum groans from the work that Maite was doing to her while Emerald leaned back and starts to use a hand to spank Maite's ass while he keeps his thrusts up, he even used more speed and power in his thrusts to try and get as deep as he could into Maite while her pussy tries to milk his cock of its semen, Lillum in turn starts to really force her dick down Maite's throat so she could hear her choke on her dick, she even pulled out every few thrust to let Maite breath but all in all, if someone walked in, they would see Maite spitroasted on Emerald and Lillum's dicks.

Maite did choke a few times as she tries adjust to the succubus's dick.

That's when Maite puts her mechanical hand near Lillum's pussy and starts to thrust a couple of fingers inside before she made them vibrate.

Lillum groans loudly from that while she thrusts her hips at a faster and harder while Emerald did the same and Maite could feel Emerald and Lillum getting closer and closer to cumming from how hard their dicks were throbbing inside of her.

Maite could feel her orgasm approaching as well as she continues to fingering Lillum's pussy before the hedgehog/cyborg placed her thumb on the succubus's bud before she made it vibrate as well.

Lillum grit her teeth and groans through them before she and Emerald speed up their thrusts while their orgasms get closer and closer before they throw their heads back and groan or in Emerald's case, howl, when he and Lillum push their dicks as deep as they can go and they came hard inside of Maite, overfilling her after a few seconds.

Maite muffly groans loud as she felt both her mouth and pussy getting filled up before she felt her pussy tighten greatly on Emerald's dick before climaxing hard on it before Maite tries to swallow some of Lillum's cum.

Thankfully she managed to do it somewhat but all in all it failed to some extent when Lillum fired more than she could take and her mouth and breasts were slowly getting covered with semen while Emerald's load made her stomach bloat before semen flowed from around his dick and down her ass and legs.

Maite's orgasm got stronger as she felt more cum enter her body before 30 seconds pass as she finally taps off.

Emerald and Lillum tapped off about 5 seconds later before they pant for breath and slowly pulled their dicks free of Maite's holes while Lillum took extra time so she could look at Maite's face with her dick still in her mouth and loved the look she got.

Maite had a pleased and fucked up look on her face while her eyes looked like they rolled behind her head a bit, thanks to the tech people here in Angel City, her robotic eye was able to move and act like Maite's real eye to some extent, but the look could still be seen in it as well.

Lillum grins at that before she pets Maite on the head after she pulled her dick free of Maite's mouth and Emerald gently pats Maite's ass where the semen wasn't at which showed the duo was pleased with Maite's work.

Maite blushes from both the petting and patting before she tries to breathe for a bit while enjoying the afterglow.

However Lillum leaned down and surprised her with a full on kiss and her tongue went into Maite's mouth to get any of her semen surprisingly, then again, Lillum was a kinky bitch so this must be a low kink on her list of kinks.

Maite was indeed surprise as she moans into the kiss before using her tongue to fight a bit with Lillum's tongue.

Emerald grins at the sight before the scene went to a few minutes later with Maite, now equipped with Lillum's toy, was fucking Lillum's pussy, she even used another so that she had two dicks and the other went wild in Lillum's tight ass, Emerald in turn was behind Maite and used another of Lillum's toys and grew a second dick and used them on Maite's ass and pussy to really make Maite thrust harder and faster into Lillum's holes.

Maite was moan and groaning loud as she felt both of her holes getting fucked as she keeps dominating Lillum before Maite said this to Emerald.

"O-Oh fuck Emerald!... R-Really go in deep!"

Emerald didn't need to be told twice before he fell a bit onto Maite and she was forced to lay on Lillum for a moment who groans when Maite's dicks went deep into her holes.

Emerald then quickly pulled his dicks out for a moment which lifts Maite for a moment before he thrusts balls deep into Maite which forced her to thrust her hips in and out hard while Lillum groans when Emerald was using Maite as a sex toy right now before Emerald repeats his actions to make Maite feel as good as she could while Lillum hugged Maite's head between her breasts.

Maite enjoys being treated like that as she thrusts her two dicks very deep in Lillum's holes before Maite surprised the succubus as she smashed her lips on Lillum's lips when she pulled her head free of Lillum's arms.

Lillum in turn moans into the kiss and hugged Maite and Emerald while Emeralds thrusts got more and more intense while he starts to growl and groan when he fought to keep from ejaculating since his stamina was cut in half with two dicks equipped.

Maite was in a similar boat as she keeps the kiss up and hugs Lillum back while Maite tries to hold back her climax as well.

After a couple minutes of fucking Maite's holes, Emerald made one last thrust into the cybernetic hedgehogs pussy and ass and howled when he came hard inside of her which quickly starts to fill her holes to the brim again.

Maite groans loud as she felt her holes getting filled up before she climaxed hard inside Lillum's ass and pussy.

Lillum groans into Maite's mouth when that happened before she came hard on Maite's dicks which worked hard to milk them for all they had while Lillum's body absorbed the semen so it wouldn't make a mess on her end.

Maite groans again in the succubus's mouth as she continues to climax for 35 seconds before finally tapping off.

Emerald tapped off as well 5 seconds later while Lillum tapped off 10 seconds before and Emerald pulled free of Maite's holes and admired his work when his semen poured out of Maite's holes and grins at the look that Maite gave him.

Maite had a deep blush on her face as her body shudders while the hedgehog/cyborg had a fucked up look on her face as she enjoys the afterglow.

Emerald and Lillum grin at the look on Maite's face before the scene now showed Maite on her back while Lillum was riding Maite's dicks, the difference was that she had both of Maite's dicks in her tight ass and Emerald had changed his form into Esmeralda and was getting her pussy ate out by Maite to warm her up for what's to come.

Maite muffly groans from being ridden as she ate out Esmeralda's pussy out with gusto.

Esmeralda groans loudly from that and groans more when Lillum played with Esmeralda's breasts while she rides Maite's dicks at a faster rate, all in all, Lillum wondered what Maite was thinking since they were at this for awhile.

'_Oh wow… haven't had this much fun for awhile. I can't even tell how long we've been in here but who cares?, as long as Emerald/Esmeralda feels better then that's all that matters now.'_

Esmeralda in turn had this thought when she grinds her pussy on Maite's tongue.

"_Damn… Maite is really into this, either Lillum really worked those lessons in or the up and coming wedding is getting Maite excited." _Esmeralda thought before she reached down and starts to play with Maite's breasts, she even pinches the nipples lightly to really get Maite to feel it.

Maite muffly groans a bit loudly when she felt that which caused the hedgehog/cyborg to eat out Esmeralda's pussy harder.

Esmeralda groans more from that while Lillum had this though when she keeps pleasing the duo.

"_Hehe, not sure how this marriage between these two will work out, but knowing that Maite won't hold Emerald/Esmeralda back with me and the others, and possible future ladies, things could get very interesting in the bedroom that's for sure, but enough thinking for now, time to finish Maite off!" _Lillum thought before she rides Maite at a faster and faster rate and had her asshole tighten greatly on the two dicks when she could feel Maite getting close.

Maite groans from the tightness as she continues to eat out her fiance's pussy before Maite brought her mechanical hand Esmeralda's bud before Maite made a couple of her fingers vibrate while playing with it.

Esmeralda groans loudly from that and grinds her pussy more on Maite's mouth before Lillum chuckles a bit and says this when she wanted to say this for awhile.

"Hehe, well Maite, bit late for me to say this, but aside from that forced cyborg state, I bet you're glad you're here right now getting sexed up by one sexy succubus and a gender swapping fiance, hell, I bet you never thought this would happen since you normally single until we found you… so mind if I ask when your mouth is free… would you change anything about this situation right now?, aside from the Cyborg situation though since that's a different matter altogether." Lillum said while she bounced harder and harder on Maite's dicks.

Maite, who heard Lillum's voice and question, was able to move her head away as she groans from Lillum's bouncing before she was able to say this.

"W-Well… d-despite my cyborg… s-situation… I would say… no… B-Because even though… i-it's all new to m-me… I-I'm actually really… h-happy to be part of this."

Lillum and Esmeralda looked to one another with some surprise before Esmeralda got off of Maite's face oddly enough and she and Lillum looked down at Maite with grins for a moment before the duo said this as one.

"We're happy you're happy to be with us Maite." the two said before they kissed both of Maite's cheeks at the same time and pulled away to see the look on Maite's face which made them grin big time.

Maite was blushing brightly when she heard that follow by having her cheeks kissed.

That's when a moment pass before the hedgehog/cyborg said this.

"I love you guys so much."

Lillum and Esmeralda blush a bit at that before Esmeralda says this when she smiles at Maite.

"I love you as well Maite." Esmeralda said before she kissed Maite on the lips while Lillum smiles at the duo, it was pretty sweet to see a romance like this sometimes… even if she did have two dicks up her ass while she rides them.

Maite moans into the kiss before she returns it after hugging Esmeralda close.

This keeps up for a minute before Esmeralda pulled her head away to say this when she sat crossed legged on the bed.

"I'll let you two finish up first before I let you two have your fun with me, got a form for me to use?, I can turn into female versions of the Mobian forms that I have in this state." Esmeralda said while she grins at Maite.

Maite blushes a bit before she grins back before speaking up.

"Surprise me."

Esmeralda took a moment to think before she grins and her form starts to shift and shrink till it looked like a female Cat mobians, oddly enough, she looked a lot like Blaze or Azure, guess she used the form and figure as the base, she had B to C sized breasts, thin petite hips, brown fur, green eyes, and the Master Emerald Fragment sat in her chest at the top of her breasts which looked like a necklace bit that didn't move, hell, part of the fur was pure black to actually make it look like a necklace but all in all, she had pure brown fur that shined with health while Esmeralda smiles at the look on Maite's face.

Maite blinks in surprise when she looks at her fiance's new form as she blushes a bit brightly.

Esmeralda gave Maite a fanged grin before she leaned down and whispered this into Maite's ear.

"_Hurry and finish with Lillum already… I can't wait to have some fun with those dicks of yours… maybe I should try and blow both of them or one of yours and Lillum's dicks at the same time… maybe you two can double stuff both my holes?... choices choices…" _Esmeralda whispered to Maite before she leaned back with a lustful look on her face.

Maite blinks a few times when she heard that before a moment later, the hedgehog/cyborg looks at Lillum before Maite surprises the succubus when she grabbed her hips and flips her over making Maite on top.

Lillum was surprised by that but didn't mind while she gave Maite a lustful look that showed she was all Maite's for this round.

Maite sees that before she starts to thrust both of her dicks hard in Lillum's ass at a fast pace. She may not have inherited her father's speed but Maite was surely fast on her thrusting.

Lillum moans and groans from the actions before she wrapped her legs around Maite's waist to help her get deeper into her ass while she played with Maite's massive breasts, another perk of being Cybernetic was that her spine was reinforces with special metal so an aching back was no issue, more so with Aura, shortly after Maite gave birth and was given a clean bill of health by the healers, Emerald gave her the full crash course on Aura, and while she was still behind the others, she was catching up and the body strengthening part was taken to very well.

Maite grunts and groans as she kept pounding Lillum's ass as she use her strength to go in deep.

Lillum in turn keeps moaning and groaning throughout it all while Esmeralda licked her lips when she saw Maite's unguarded holes again, however instead of using Lillum's toys, she went behind Maite and after gripping her asscheeks, she leaned forward and starts to lick at Maite's holes while being careful of Maite's thrusts so that Maite wouldn't have to stop.

Maite did jolt when she felt her fiance licking her holes which however didn't stop her from thrusting even hard in Lillum's ass.

For a bit, the time went like this before Esmeralda and Lillum could feel Maite getting close which caused Lillum to tighten her hold on Maite's body and Esmeralda to lick at a more aggressive rate until…

Maite groans loudly as she throws her head back before feeling both of her dicks releasing a big dose of cum inside Lillum's ass before Maite felt her pussy squirt on Esmeralda's face.

The duo moan from that while Lillum enjoyed the feel of Maite's load while Esmeralda enjoyed the taste of Maite's juices and keeps the licks up to help Maite's orgasm get much, much stronger.

Maite's orgasm lasted for almost 40 seconds before the hedgehog/cyborg grunts as she finally taps off.

Esmeralda slowly pulled her head away while she gently carressed Maite's asscheeks and Lillum gently rubbed Maite's body while they wait for her to recover.

Maite had a slight deep blush on her face as she pants a few times while enjoying a bit of the afterglow.

Lillum then said this while Esmeralda sat back to enjoy the sight.

"So… ready to show our sexy kitty some tag team action?" Lillum said with a grin before she looked to Esmeralda with a lustful look in her eyes.

Maite chuckles a bit after hearing that before saying this.

"You betcha."

A couple minutes later, the scene showed Maite and Lillum standing next to Esmeralda from both sides while she was kneeling on the ground and took a moment to lick and suck at the dicks that Maite and Lillum had equipped, she focused on sucking the lower ones while she was aggressively stroking the upper ones with her hands, she even tried to take more of the lower dicks down her throat and gagged a few times but looked like she enjoyed it while she lustfully looked up at Maite and Lillum which caused Lillum to smirk lustfully while she pets Esmeralda's head.

Maite also pets Esmeralda in a loving way as she enjoys the work her fiancé was doing while Maite stares at the feline with lust and love.

Esmeralda in turn blushed a little before she summoned two clones which start to work both Maite and Lillum's holes before Esmeralda herself surprised the duo when she tried to take both dicks she was working into her mouth before alternating to the others dual dicks, honestly it was surprising to see her work so hard in pleasing them.

Maite, who jolts from the clone's action, was surprised to see Esmeralda go this far to please both her and Lillum as Maite groans and moans few times from the pleasure.

Lillum groans and moans as well before a few minutes pass with Maite and Lillum getting closer and closer until Lillum groans when she had both dicks in Esmeralda's mouth and came hard in it while she came on the clone who keeps working her, Esmeralda in turn tried to drink as much as she could and when Lillum slowly starts to tap off, Esmeralda instantly switched to Maite's dicks to repeat the process while she had a greedy look on her face when it looked like she wanted Maite's cum badly.

Maite was a bit surprise when she saw that before a moment or two pass after moaning and groaning before Maite moans loud as she climaxed hard inside Esmeralda's mouth before she felt her pussy squirt out her juice at the clone.

Esmeralda groans a bit from how much Maite let out before she starts to drink it down, all in all, aside from a small mess on her breasts and stomach, she pretty much took it like a champ, made sense with how old she was while the clone keeps licking her holes when she enjoyed the taste of Maite's juices.

Maite continues to climax for at least 40 seconds before she grunts as she taps off.

Esmeralda in turn licks the two dicks clean while slowly pulled her head back and showed Maite her open mouth that still had plenty of semen before Esmeralda closed her mouth and took a few gulps and opened her mouth to show Maite an empty mouth while Lillum whistles from being impressed she would do that.

Maite was blushing brightly while feeling surprise when she saw what her fiancé just did.

Surprisingly, it made the hedgehog/cyborg feel turned on.

Lillum however noticed that while Maite had the drive, so many times without a break did take its toll which caused her to grin and surprisingly says this when she returned to normal and floats off the bed.

"Hey Esmeralda, you may want to let Maite rest after this round, so why not end it with a bang?, I'm going to get clean so I can get to the shrine, consider this one on one from here on out my early Christmas gift to you two." Lillum said before she waved to the duo and floats into the bathroom which made Esmeralda blink a few times before she looked to Maite to see if she heard what she heard.

Maite indeed was just as surprised as Esmeralda since she never thought Lillum to leave during the middle of having fun.

Esmeralda however grins before she said this to Maite in a lustful way.

"Well you heard Lillum Maite…" Esmeralda said before she laid back on the bed and spreads her legs and said this when she held them apart in a teasing way.

"...Who knows… maybe if you're lucky… you could knock me up in this form… not the first time I birthed a kid but that was from emergency situations but still… want to pass up the chance my dear wife?" Esmeralda said in a lustful way and even licked her lips sensually… all in all she was trying to be as sexy as possible which caused this reaction from Maite when something seemed to snap in her when she heard that she could possibly knock up Esmeralda.

Maite quickly pounced on Esmeralda before she just jams her dicks in her fiancé's ass and pussy.

Esmeralda groans loudly from that before she instantly wrapped her arms and legs around Maite and said this when she grins at her Fiance.

"W-Wow, in a rush to put a bun in my oven?, this payback for the wolf clone knocking you up out of the blue?" Esmeralda said in a teasing way while she tightened her holes on the dicks.

Maite groans from that before she said this.

"M-Maybe, but doesn't matter. I love our babies and I love you with all my heart."

Esmeralda blushed from that before she grins and says this.

"W-Well better fuck away, if I stay in this form, that may be the signal that you knocked me up, can't change genders when that happens right?" Esmeralda said in a lustful way before waiting for Maite's response… however… he didn't expect a slight nosebleed and a really lustful look on her face which made her wonder what Maite was thinking.

'_More… babies.' _Was all Maite thought before she starts to hump away like crazy with the actual intent to knock up Esmeralda.

Esmeralda moans and groans from that while shocked from how intense Maite was, it was like she was actually trying to pound through her cervix to get the best shot to knock Esmeralda up.

Maite continues to pound Esmeralda's holes good but was making sure that her upper went deep in her fiancé's pussy.

That's when Maite starts to mumble this.

"M-Make… more… b-babies."

Esmeralda keeps moaning and groaning while she wondered if Maite inherited Amy's intensity for getting what she wanted… though she did say this when she used a hand to gently rub Maite's cheek.

"M-Maite… e-even if you don't knock me up, I'll still be here with our two beautiful babies, so no need to rush right?" Esmeralda said while giving Maite the best angelic smile she could… however… it seemed to have the opposite effect when Maite got a hard to read look on her face… like a mix of lustful, love… and… oh crap… the look of pervertedness… something that she recognized from Xan Grandblade and realized things would get intense… after all… when Xan got the pervy look, nothing stopped him from fondling or getting a one up on the ladies so how would Maite react?

Seeing the look on Esmeralda's face made Maite go full on berserk as she hugged her fiancé as the hedgehog/cyborg really thrusts her dicks deeper than ever.

Esmeralda groans and moans from the intense fucking while she hugged Maite tightly, all in all she was enjoying Maite's actions, she would keep letting Maite do what she want for now.

It wasn't long when a few minutes passed before Maite felt her two dicks twitching which meant that this was her last orgasm.

Esmeralda didn't need to do anything other than hug Maite before she surprised her soon to be bride when she kissed Maite on the lips and her tongue instantly went to fight with Maite's while she could feel Maite about to blow.

Maite returns the kiss with passion and hunger as she hugs her fiancé tighter before using her tongue to fight back.

Maite thrusts a few more times before after making one last thrust, she climaxed very hard as her lower dick filled Esmeralda's ass up while the upper dick, which bashed into the feline's womb, release a very big load of cum as Maite made sure to put all her cum in there.

Esmeralda groans loudly from that while she felt her womb bloat from how much was fired into her and she was tempted into just letting Maite knock her up when she saw the look in Maite's eyes while her holes tighten greatly on Maite's dicks when she came hard on them.

Maite had a very crazed look in her eyes as she kept filling up Esmeralda's holes while kissing her.

Esmeralda in turn keeps on groaning and moaning throughout the orgasm before she tapped off 20 seconds later but was surprised that Maite was still cumming and wondered what she was thinking though it all to get an orgasm like this.

'_M-Must keep fucking… make Esmeralda pregnant… more siblings for Tobi and Ruby.'_

Esmeralda then felt Maite tap off about 10 seconds later and thought Maite was finished when she saw Maite look more tired than ever.

Though Maite looked tired, she was still thinking of going for more.

However Esmeralda saw that she would have to fix this when she used a burst of strength to make it so that Maite was on her back and Esmeralda was on top before Esmeralda summoned a clone and used a substitution technique to switch with it and stood there while semen dripped from her holes before she said this.

"Sorry to hump and run, but like Lillum, I need to get ready and I only got 15 minutes left… _I may need to return to normal later though…_" Esmeralda said before muttering that last bit when she worried she may need the extra firepower.

Maite blinked a few times when she heard that before she surprisingly said this.

"N-No… stay as a lady so I can put a baby in you."

Esmeralda and the clone sweatdrop from that before Esmeralda says this.

"Really?" Esmeralda asked while looking at Maite to see how serious she was about this.

Maite looked at Esmeralda and said this.

"Really. I love you no matter what gender but I want to keep having babies with you."

Seems being a mom really affected Maite after giving birth to Tobi and Ruby.

Esmeralda and the clone looked to one another in shock before they saw Maite subconsciously give Esmeralda the puppy dog eyes which broke Esmeralda down before she said this.

"Oh… alright fine!, just… stop with the look!" Esmeralda said before she turned her ability to prevent knock ups from working and boom, Maite's semen worked its way through to an egg and fertilized it in no time flat with how much was pumped into her just now and Esmeralda rubbed the back of her head when she wondered how to tell everyone this and just decided to explain it later, for now, she had a meeting to get to.

Maite was very happy when she heard that before she spoke up.

"Before you go, mind giving me a goodbye kiss?"

Esmeralda in turn chuckles before she said this when she walked to the bed.

"Sure honey." Esmeralda said before she leaned over the bed and leaned in to kiss Maite while Esmeralda's clone starts to bounce on Maite's dicks.

Maite moans into the kiss when she felt her dicks getting ridden before the hedgehog/cyborg said this between kisses.

"O-Oh…*smooch*... Esmeralda… *smooch*... I-I… love you… *smooch*..."

"I *smooch* love *smooch* you* too." Esmeralds said between kisses while the clone's motions got more intense and she starts playing with Maite's breasts to keep things intense.

Maite moans and groans from that before she slides her tongue in Esmeralda's mouth to make the kiss intense as she hugs the feline.

For a couple minutes, Esmeralda continues the kiss while the clone keeps riding Maite's dicks more and more until…

Maite muffly moans loud in Esmeralda's mouth before she climaxed hard again in the clone's holes.

The clone groans from that while Esmeralda keeps the kiss up before she waits for Maite to tap off.

About 15 seconds pass before Maite finally taps off.

Esmeralda keeps the kiss up for a minute more before she pulled away and grins at the look on Maite's face even as she looked like she was passing out.

Maite had a pleased and happy look on her face as she stares at Esmeralda's with love in her eyes.

Esmeralda returned the look before she saw Maite passing out in front of her and light snores were heard before Esmeralda chuckles, looks at her clone, and says this when she got up from the bed.

"Take care of Maite alright?, you may have to be the new Emerald for a bit and train the others until this pregnancy passes, but before that happens, I got Christmas to save… so… to the shower, wonder if Lillum is still there…" Esmeralda said with a grin on her face before she left the room and left the conscious clone with a sleeping Maite.

Maite continues to lightly snore before she spoke up in her sleep.

"E-Esmeralda… w-we should plan Tobi and… K-Korra's wedding."

The Clone sweatdrops when it seemed like Maite wanted an arranged wedding so she decided to ask about that later and just leaned down and laid on Maite before she used an ability to pull the blanket onto them and a pillow under Maite's head after carefully lifting it and snuggled up into Maite and sighs in content when she enjoyed how soft Maite's body was even with the Cybernetics.

Maite gives out a happy sigh in her sleep before she subconsciously hugs the clone closer before snuggling a bit.

The clone in turn snuggles up to Maite before the scene went to Santa and his wife while Santa watched Mrs. Claus holding Ruby when she had made a small fuss from a bad dream, thankfully Tobi and Korra were sound asleep but looked like Ruby was wide awake right now.

"_Is she okay?" _Santa whispers.

"_Yes dear, just a little nightmare… hey, I know you don't have much power at the moment but think you can make a small doll that she can cuddle with?, I mean she does seem like a nice child after all." _Mrs. Claus whispered while she rocked Ruby in her arms and Ruby looked like she was starting to doze off again.

Santa looks at Ruby before he nods at his wife before he did something with his hands that caused them to glow.

Ruby in turn blinked a few times before she looked at Santa with a curious gaze that turned into a child like wonder when she saw something being created in a multicolor light show of red, green, and white before a small doll was created, it looked like to have a beautiful red dress with a few green bits on it to give it a Christmas feel which made Ruby coo and gurgle a bit with a happy look in her eyes and she stretched her arms out in an attempt to reach it.

Santa smiles at that before he gently hands the doll to Ruby.

Ruby in turn gave a happy gurgle and hugged the doll before she yawned and looked like she was about to go back to sleep again which made Mrs. Claus smile before she went to put Ruby up, though she did tease Santa when her ass swayed to and fro.

Santa did blush a bit brightly when he saw his wife do that.

The clones blushed as well when they stare a bit before shaking their heads since Mrs. Claus was Santa's wife, though they were happy for Ruby who looked much calmer and happy with the doll she was snuggling with.

Santa was also happy that Ruby was able to be happy since after all, making kids happy was Santa's job.

Mrs. Claus then sets Ruby next to Tobi in his crib to let Ruby rest before she whispered this to Santa and the clones.

"_We should leave then to rest for a bit, Santa, mind making some baby monitors?, I'll make it worth your while later, and I want to treat these nice boys to a nice meal in the kitchen, but I may need help so can you please follow me?" _Mrs. Claus whispered to the confused clones before they got up and follow Mrs. Claus into the kitchen.

Santa blinked as he didn't know if his wife was gonna make the clones a snack or…

He quickly shook his head at the idea before he conjures up two baby monitors.

He set one on the table in front of the couch and sets it up before he set up the other baby monitor so it could pick up sounds and went to the kitchen to see how his wife was doing, however in his haste… he never noticed that the doll that he made emit a small dark mist and twitched once in Ruby's arms before the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The scene then fades in to show TME walking away from Cedric with a wave of his hand in goodbye after he got all of Cedric's gifts put away and was now walking alone in Angel City while he searched for the store for Heather's headphones, he didn't make them up, they really were made here but in limited quantity so he had to move fast, especially since this model was Christmas themed with Christmas trees on the side of the headphones.**

**That's when he heard a voice.**

"**Yo TME!"**

**TME blinked a few times before he looked to see who called him.**

**Surprisingly it was Atomsk and behind him was big sack that was obviously filled with presents floating besides him and seems to have a force field around it.**

"**I see you got everyone or just Monica all those gifts, sorry but I'm just starting after I get Heather's so I don't have anything yet, was busy with helping Cedric." TME said while he rubbed the back of his head.**

"**Eh no biggy. I was actually just about done. Some gifts are for Monica. The rest are for family and friends." Atomsk said.**

"**Nice, so… what did you think of the story?, The end of this one should be a good end to part 1." TME said while he walked to Atomsk with a grin.**

**Atomsk chuckled before he spoke up.**

"**Oh yeah should give the readers some good suspense."**

"**Yeah and the lemon was interesting as well, should be interesting to see if Emerald stays as Esmeralda and gets knocked up herself, or be forced to return to normal, but if not, eh, no skin off Esmeralda's nose if she's out of battle for nine months, good thing clones can help with lessons." TME said while he grins at the readers.**

"**True but this could be a major first time for us if Maite actually did knock Esmeralda up." Atomsk said.**

"**Yup, but I think we took enough of the readers time, I think we should end things here and have this part fade to Black, wouldn't you agree?" TME said while he looked at Atomsk.**

"**Oh yes. Though just to point out… the whole thing with Daniel's misfortune… nice." Atomsk said with a thumb up.**

"**Hehe, yeah, had it coming when he made Azure cry, but we can worry about him next time, for now dear readers enjoy part one of the Holiday DDS series, next time is part 2, see you next time." TME said while giving the readers the two finger salute before the scene fades to black.**


End file.
